The big Adventure
by engiebeeMediscoot
Summary: The gang is near Snowhead temple, so why don’t they go there? Well, it’s because they’re all somewhere over the Rainbow. Chaos insure. Chris fans, don’t read this. Finished.
1. It all begins with some rain

Hey all you out there, its me, and this is my first ever Sonic the Hedgehog ficcy, so don't flame me. Blackened-fire and AkiraKnuckles originally created some of the jokes, but I put that these jokes aren't owned by me, so yeah. I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, but if I did that would be nice. And Rouge would be dead.

It was a nice sunny day in the Mystic Ruins. The birds were singing, Tails was tinkering in his workshop, Sonic was snoozing, Amy was nowhere to be seen, and everyone else was betting money on how long it would take Eggman to break out of jail.

"…Pie…" mumbled Sonic in his sleep

Lets set our views on a sunny beach next to some ruins 

Midnight and her friend Michiko were on the beach at Seaside Hill, enjoying the sun.

Midnight was a black hedgehog with purple streaks on the top and bottom of her quills, a purple stripe on the outside of each leg, purple "eye shadow", and her eyes were a bright forest green. Her clothing consisted of a dark purple tank top, a dark purple thigh length skirt that the bottom was badly tattered, and black high top tennis shoes. She was 15.

Michiko was a light blue echidna with navy blue bands on her short quills, and navy blue eyes. She wore a pink sleeveless dress, and pink boots that came half way up to her knees. She was 14.

Midnight and Michiko were lying on the beach gazing at the sky and talking about Eggman and some cheese.

"Eggman's a fat old bastard, I mean, he sent us some pictures of himself and some rotten eggs." Said Midnight

"EGGS!" screamed Michiko, all pissed of with the power of a Team Blast just because she hated rotten eggs. Suddenly, tons of math books, asparagus, and some pictures of Rouge rained from the sky.

"No! It's the end of the damn world as we know it!" screamed Midnight running around in circles, barely missing getting hit by math books. Then, Midnight ran into a cave that appeared out of nowhere, like everything does. In the cave, Midnight took a picture of Rouge out of her pocket.

"Who is that?" asked Michiko, looking at the picture.

"I don know, but I think it will make an awesome dartboard."

Back to the Mystic Ruins… 

"HOLY CRAP, IT'S MAGIC TIME!" yelled Shadow for no particular reason. Everyone just stared at him. "What, can't I like Harry Potter?" he asked

Suddenly the storm of math books, asparagus, and pictures fell from the sky, and an oversized math book hit Shadow on the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Come on, unless you want to be knocked out also," said Rouge, appearing out of nowhere, and dragging Shadow by the foot into a cave

As Sonic and Co. walked further into the cave, the failed to notice that the walls was turning into random flavors of jelly, the floor was made out of snow blocks, and the ceiling was adorned with weird pictures of monsters, trees, and a boy clad in green. But they did notice a light at the end of the tunnel and a weird song being played on what sounded like a flute.

"DON'T GO TOWARD THE LIGHT!" screamed Tails from inside the robot mode of the tornado.

Back to the girls, er… Michiko… 

Michiko looked around the forest clearing in wonder. She had lost Midnight in the tunnel. Michiko walked around the clearing, and started to hum the strange tune. All of a sudden, about 50 ten yr. olds jumped out of the trees and bushes. They all wore green tunics with a weird hat, having blue eyes and blond hair, holding daggers, slingshots, and wooden shields with a strange red symbol on it. They each also had a glowing ball thing with wings that floated around their heads like drunken morons. One boy though had a really sharp sword, a heavy metal shield, and some cheese.

"Oh thank GOD! I was getting hungry." Said Michiko as she walked up to the boy, took his cheese, and ate it

"God damn woman! That was my lunch!" said the boy

To a huge field… 

Midnight came out of the tunnel, and into a HUGE field with a castle at one end, some canyons in the distance, and a ranch in the middle. The ranch didn't look interesting though.

Midnight started toward the castle just because she was bored with nothing to do, and she wanted to break into the castle, burn all the bathrooms, steal some cheese, ramen, and soda, and then find Michiko so she could split the loot. As Midnight ran towards the castle, the sun went down and the drawbridge went up.

"God, all I wanted was damn cheese and soda!" Midnight yelled at the gates.

"Sure you did…" yelled back a guard

All of a sudden, two zombie like things popped out of the ground and started toward Midnight.

"You have something we want…" one of them moaned

"Oh, you mean this?" Midnight asked as she pulled a watermelon out of her pocket

"Food…" they both moaned, moving toward it. Since she was holding the watermelon over the moat, the zombies fell into the moat and burned to death.

"Retards…"

_Back to Sonic and Co._

"What are you talking about?" asked Sonic. "And why are you in the Tornado?"

"I don't know? God! Why do you expect me to know everything? Huh? Huh? Huh?" yelled Tails as he hopped out of the Tornado and got all up in Sonic's face. Suddenly, the Tornado blew up for no reason.

"I wasn't saying that." Said Sonic, backing away from his rabid friend

"Oh…"

"Hey" said Knuckles walking up. "Did you know that the walls were made from jelly back there?" Knuckles then took some jelly out of his pockets to hand to everyone.

"What the fuck? I didn't know you had pockets…" said Rouge, letting go of Shadow, who was still unconscious.

"I don't" Owned by Blackened-fire

Everyone backed away and ran out of the cave, only to see a light blue echidna looting a village of cheese, bananas, and everyone's clothes. Everyone continued to watch as she ran around screaming about spiders, eggs, and Jelly World.

"What's Jelly World?" asked Shadow

Everyone shrugged

"Hey, when did you wake up?" asked Sonic

"Just now."

"Oh."

Back to midnight… 

Midnight had watched zombie after zombie burn to death in water, and since her arm was getting tired, Midnight threw the watermelon into the water and watched the zombies go after it. Then she pulled another watermelon out of her pocket because she was hungry. Before she got to bite into it, a demented pink hedgehog jumped off the wall, took the watermelon, and ran off.

"What the hell?"

So Midnight watched the sun come up. Then a rooster crowed form absolutely nowhere, which was freaky, and the drawbridge opened.

"Finally!" yelled Midnight as she walked into the town. Upon entering, she ran around burning bathrooms, stealing her food, and then stole all the masks in the Happy Mask Shop. After that she sold the masks for 50 rupees each. And then it hit her. It hit her like a thing that hits from the Planet Thump. It hit her that no one noticed that she wasn't human. So you know what she did? She yelled very loudly. So loud in fact, Eggman heard it in Station Square and fell out of his floating chair thingy, thus injuring him very badly. And this is what he heard.

"I'M NOT HUMAN!"

Suddenly, a boy wearing a green tunic holding a sword and shield walked up to her. And he poked her, and then ran out of town. Midnight stalked him, for she knew that he knew where Michiko was.

Back to Michiko… 

Michiko was having the time of her life. She was setting things on fire, raiding houses, and wearing someone else's green tunic and leather boots. She then went and bought some cheese with some rupees she stole, and then stole some arrows, a wooden shield, some nuts, a stick, and a bottle containing a fairy, then left. Then she ran back in, stole the carpet, the owners money, and finally the light bulb before running out again.

Sonic watched as she stole crap, and then turned around to ask if they should stop her, only to find everyone sitting in lawn chairs eating popcorn, and drinking some soda.

"Where the hell did you guys get that stuff?"

"Found it"

"Oh…"

Little did Sonic know, his little buddy was getting ideas. Without hesitation, Tails snuck up behind everyone, and stole their money, drivers' licenses, and lastly their death threats to Rouge. Then he replaced the death threats with doctored pictures of Rouge and Kilo the Monkey that he had found on the Internet.

Back to Midnight… 

The boy, better known as Link, was halfway across Hyrule field with Midnight still stalking him. Then she passed by like, the only bush in Hyrule field, and you know what? It had about ten bags under it, so Midnight quickly took them and stuffed them into her pockets. Little did Link know, Midnight had also stole his fairy when he wasn't looking.

"Link!"

Midnight turned around just in time to see a giant ass owl smoking some weed fly overhead. It turned and landed right in front of Link.

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing here? Some blue animal is causing a lot of shit in Koriki Forest. Like stealing clothes, setting things on fire, and raiding every hut." Said the owl

"Holy shit! It's Michiko!" screamed Midnight

"Did ya hear that?"

Midnight quickly tore the bush out of the ground and held in front of her face like she was hiding.

"I don't see anything…"

"HA!" yelled Midnight as she threw the bush. "It is I, Midnight! Bringer of chaos and cheese!" Then Midnight ran in the direction of the forest at supersonic speed.

When Midnight reached the forest, she slowed down to a walk and found Michiko dancing the dance of crazy old people.

Sonic looked over and saw, like, Shadows twin sis, with purple instead of red. He then looked over and tapped Shadow, who looked over and all he saw was a bottle of laxatives. Blackened-fire So he tapped Sonic on the shoulder and they both looked over, and they saw a shoe.

"What are you doing here Midnight?"

"I dunno. I just started walking and like BAM here you were. I was so shocked I almost peed myself." Blackened-fire

Everyone looked down and saw a hedgehog and the echidna talking, and then saw them look around like they were about to do something.

All of a sudden, a large farting noise filled the area, and a big stink was smelled. Everyone turned to see where it came from.

"What?" said Espio, appearing. "It was Rouge"

Everyone looked at Rouge, and saw a huge hole in the butt of her spandex suit.

"Dude! He's purple! That's awesome" Said Midnight. "Oh, and I got you some stuff Michiko" then she handed her 5 bags that contained cheese, various weapons, Harry Potter books, a CD player with 500 CDs, some KFC chicken, and a picture of Knuckles taking a shower while wearing a pink shower cap and holding a rubber ducky.

"Who is this?"

"That guy" Said Midnight, pointing to Knuckles

Now, Knuckles was getting worried because the black and purple hedgehog was pointing at him, so he decided to glide down to find out what they were talking about. That's when he saw the picture of himself in the shower.

"What the? Where the hell did you get this?" he asked Midnight

"……………………"

"HEY!" Knuckles yelled

"The Internet. There, you happy?"

"No…"

So everyone met each other, and some discovered missing crap from their wallets. Suddenly Midnight took out Amy's Piko Piko Hammer.

"How did you get that?" asked Sonic all freaked out

"I nicked it off this crazed pink hedgehog when she stole my watermelon."

"Oh…"

Suddenly Midnight whacked the crazed, scarcely clad, pink hedgehog, better known as Amy, upside the head. Amy flew through the tunnel all the way to Station Square where she hit Eggman at like, 200 mph, thus almost killing him. And then everyone looked over and saw Knuckles flirting with Michiko, and then saw Michiko pull a bazooka out of nowhere. And she pointed it behind Knuckles.

"EEK!"

Everyone looked over to see where the scream came from and saw Midnight in Tail's arms.

"What the…?" asked Shadow, all looking worried and crap

"I saw a huge ass spider!"

"Where?" asked Rouge, walking up

"There" said Midnight, pointing behind Knuckles

Everyone looked behind Knuckles, and saw like, 20 gold spiders, and 5 massive spiders. And then they all ran away and the giant ass owl flew down.

"Hey" he said

"Hey"

The owl turned to Midnight. "Word on the street… er… field is that you got faerie dust."

"I do, but its gonna cost you." Said Midnight, taking out Link's fairy

"Fine" said the owl. Then he handed Midnight like, 6 pounds of food, took the fairy, stuffed it into his joint, and flew off.

"Where did you get his fairy?" asked Michiko

"In town after he poked me"

"Ah."

Suddenly, Midnight hit Sonic upside the head with a watermelon

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" screamed Sonic

"For peeing on my carpet!" yelled Midnight

"I never peed on your carpet! In fact, I don't even know where you live!"

"So. I know where you pee!" AkiraKnuckles

"How?" asked Sonic and Shadow at the same time

Flashback

Midnight was looking into a house from atop another house. Why she was doing this, even she didn't know, but it was fun watching the chaos going on inside. She watched as a pink hedgehog chased a blue hedgehog around, and how a black and red hedgehog somehow burned a no bake Oreo pie. Then she watched as a red echidna beat the crap out of a white female bat. And then she watched as the blue hedgehog entered the bathroom. That's when she left to go spy on Eggman

End flashback

"Ah…"

Suddenly the nice tune on the flute thing stopped playing and a spooky ass tune started playing. Then everyone looked to the sky and saw some fiery stuff falling

"What the hell?" asked Espio walking up

"Where were you?" asked Knuckles

"Uh, I got captured"

"By who?"

"A giant ugly ass pig"

"Ah"

Now Midnight wasn't the kind of girl that got scared easily, but the music was freaking her out. So she decided to go down a path near the shop that she just then noticed, and everyone followed her. Halfway down the path a wrinkly plant popped out of the ground and scared the crap outta Rouge. It scared her so bad she peed herself. Then plant started to try to bite Rouge until Sonic spin dashed it.

Holy crap! That's a long chappy. So… What adventures will they face next? Does Michiko like Knuckles? Will Eggman die? It's all up to you. So click the review button, you know you want to. Listen to voice in your head telling you to click the button and review.


	2. No Taco Bell!

Hey, I'm back. And now its time to tell you that I DON'T OWN SONIC OR ANYBODY ELSE EXCEPT MIDNIGHT AND MICHIKO. Thank you

So after Sonic spin dashed the wrinkly plant, the group continued down the path. After a while they entered a clearing a little smaller than the one they had just left, but the only thing in this clearing was a tree. And this was a huge ass tree. I mean, it's the tallest fucking thing you have ever seen in your life.

"Dude, that is one big tree. Maybe it's a redwood…" said Tails

"Hey! Who the hell are you? And why are you in MY clearing?"

"Holy shit! The tree talks!" screamed Michiko

"Damn woman! Quit yelling. And I ain't no tree. I'm a marijuana plant. I mean, come on. What kind of tree talks?" asked the tree

"A Deku tree you dumb ass." Said Midnight, looking at a book

"Oh yeah… I guess I am a tree…"

Everybody just stared at the tree. Then Sonic spoke up.

"Hey Midnight?"

"What?"

"Where did you get that book? And what's it about?"

"I got it from the store, and it's about this whole land."

"Ah"

So everyone just continued to stare at the tree. All of a sudden the tree opened its mouth, and then Shadow tripped on something and landed on Sonic.

"Dude! Get off of me!" yelled Sonic

"God, what did I trip on?" asked Shadow

"A blade of grass"

"Oh…"

Then there was silence, until Knuckles said something, which was really, really stupid.

"Hey, did you every realize that us guys never wear clothes?"

Midnight all of a sudden stood up and walked over to the tree. And you know what she did? She poked it. She poked it with a one of Tail's tails. And everyone stared at her, until Tails took his other tail and started to poke the tree also. This caused everyone to get up and poke the tree. And then the tree caught on fire and died, just because they poked it.

"O.o"

"Can I ask you guys something?" asked Rouge

"What?"

"Where did THAT come from?" said Rouge, pointing to another path that appeared out of nowhere.

So everyone decided to go down the path because there was nothing better to do. And once again a wrinkly plant popped up and scared the crap out of Rouge.

"You know what? I think this land is psycho." Said Shadow walking ahead. " I mean- Shit!"

Everyone ran ahead to see what happened to Shadow, and saw that he had walked of the side of a cliff like thing. They looked down and saw nothing except some fog. So Sonic threw a rock down, and it hit Shadow, causing him to curse loudly. So they decided to jump off the cliff, and they landed in a pool of water

"Shit! I can't swim!" screamed Sonic, thrashing around

"Dude, the water is only knee deep," said Espio walking up

"I knew that. I was just… uh… testing you!" said Sonic standing up

"Right…"

So with Espio leading them, the group walked into a large tree trunk that was forming a tunnel. Then they came into a room with platforms in the middle and the way out on the other side of the room.

"Oh, so how are supposed to get across here?" asked Rouge

"We could take that," said Michiko pointing to a chairlift thingy that went to the other side.

"Oh"

So the group took the chairlift thing and went into the door on the other side, and began to walk into a tunnel. Suddenly the tunnel began to twist around and soon they were walking on the ceiling.

"Hey! This is awesome!" yelled Midnight as she began to jump up and down still on the ceiling. Then she began to sing. "Up-side down, bouncin' off the ceiling. Inside out, stranger to this feeling. Got no clue what I should do-" Then Midnight jumped so high she hit the floor and stayed on it. So she started walking and came out inside the basement of a building with the others following her. Then the door closed behind them.

"Where are we?" asked Tails

"I don know, but lets go upstairs." Said Knuckles

So they went upstairs and found themselves facing a huge door. And when they were about to walk out the door, a voice spoke out from behind them

"I have been following you."

Everyone turned around to see the Happy Mask shop owner behind them. Except only Midnight knew who it was because she had looted his store. So she ran and hid behind Shadow.

"Why have you been following us?" asked Sonic

"I don't know. You guys looked so cool and stuff, so I decided to follow you." Said the Happy mask guy

Shadow then realized that Midnight was hiding behind him. Jeez, what a retard

"Why are you hiding behind me?" whispered Shadow

"Because I looted his store," said Midnight

"So?"

"He scares me. I mean, look at him"

So Shadow looked at the guy and saw that his face changed emotions like every second. Then he looked over and saw everyone freaked out. So you know what Shadow did? He punched the guy in the face, then ran out with Midnight. It took everyone else 2 seconds to figure out what happened, and when they did, they ran out also, and into a messed up town. Everywhere they looked they saw hookers, and Long John Silvers. No sign of a Taco Bell anywhere.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo………" screamed Midnight and Michiko at the same time

"What?" asked Sonic

"There's no Taco Bell…" said Midnight looking as if she was about to cry

"Cheer up" said Tails

"Hey!" said Midnight all excited "There's a gas station. They have giant slushies for 99 cents!" Then she ran to the gas station

"Should we go after her?" asked Shadow

"Yes" said Michiko

"Why?"

"Because she'll get lost in there"

"How?" asked Rouge

"I don't know"

Then Michiko started to hear voices in her head. The voice sounded like Midnight

_I knew it! It's the Barney underwear! We should have fed her to the plant when we had the chance! _

Michiko kept a mental note to ask Midnight how she did that.

So everyone walked into the gas station and found Midnight drinking a large blueberry/cherry slushie while sitting in the middle of the floor. Then Michiko and Knuckles walked up with some KFC and Pepsi Slushies, while the others went and got blue raspberry slushies.

"Hey, where's Rouge?" asked Midnight looking up

"I don't know," said Sonic sitting by her. "She was just here a second ago"

They both looked over and saw Rouge flirting with a black bat with his ear pierced. He was holding a skateboard with a red dragon on it, and silver wheels. His name was Ryu.

"Hey" said Michiko as she also sat down next to Midnight also. "How did you do that Midnight?" she asked

Midnight shrugged

Suddenly Mighty ran up wearing a shirt that read 'Clock town' and wearing a mask that looked like a frog. He was also wearing some boots that had little metal wings on the side of them. But what he was holding caught everyone's attention. He was holding a taco.

"What are you doing here, and where did you get that taco?" asked everybody in unison

"I don know why I'm here, and I got the taco from there." He said while pointing north to the mountains.

Suddenly Escape from the city started playing out of nowhere. Everyone then began to run from the gas station to the Northern gate while avoiding robots that shot lasers, cars, and hobos. When they got to the Northern gate however, there was a guard that wouldn't let them pass. Well, until Espio walked up

"I'm with them, and I'm 19" said Espio

"That's super!" said the guard in a Big Gay Al like voice.

"Are you really 19?" asked Sonic when they got away from the gate

"No. I'm 16"

"Ah"

So the group started up the mountain, and it got really cold. Then they realized something.

"Where's Rouge?" asked Tails

Back at the gas station… 

"Dude, where are those friends that were with you?" asked Ryu

"I dunno. So…hey, how was that pie?" answered Rouge

So yeah, how was that pie?


	3. Holy Shit! It's Amy!

Damn, this is my 3rd chappy with only Blackened-fire reviewing. You know what that tells me? It tells me that I need some pie and to listen to 'Believe in yourself' a little more, and less to 'E.G.G.M.A.N'. I do NOT own Sonic the hedgehog. I only own Midnight, Michiko, and Ryu.

Sonic could not believe how cold it was in the mountains. It felt like, 20 below. He looked over to the others and saw them wearing jackets and Santa hats.

"Where did you get those!" Sonic screamed

"Midnight" answered Shadow, wearing a shirt with the Sega logo on it

Sonic looked over and saw the others more clearly. Tails was wearing a shirt with an 8-bit picture of Link, Knuckles was wearing a shirt that said 'How to pick up chicks', and Espio was wearing a shirt with a picture of G.I.R. on it that said 'I still got a hug in me'. They all wore un-zipped jackets, and Santa hats with little antlers on them.

"Damnit! I'm cold!" said Sonic.

"Sorry" said Midnight as she handed him a shirt that said 'Got Ring?' on it.

"Thanks"

They continued walking without Rouge. They had all agreed that she was a bitch and needed to die. They even had voted on it.

Back to Rouge 

Rouge was trudging up the mountain after the others. It took her what felt like 80 million years to get past the guard, and now she was freezing her ass off.

Back to everyone else 

They were about halfway up the mountain when these freaky snowballs fell out of the trees. When they saw the snowballs sporting red eyes, they knew that they should capture some and dump them on Rouge when they saw her again. Then they heard a scream, and looked toward where it came from.

"Holy crappit!" yelled Tails, flying "One of those things bit me!"

Knuckles looked beneath Tails and saw a few twigs tied to some string. He followed the string until it went behind a rock. Behind the rock was a hobo eating a banana and Shadow.

"Shadow?" asked Knuckles

"ZZZZZZzzzz…"

"Shadow! Wake your sorry ass up and get over here!" screamed Sonic, like 6 inches away from Shadow's ear.

"Wha…?" asked Shadow

"So, I totally kicked Cody's butt. He was so annoying…"

Everyone looked over to see Midnight and Michiko cooking a hotdog over a fire, talking. Then Midnight poked Michiko in the arm and Michiko poked Midnight in the arm.

"Who's Cody?" asked Espio

"A nuclear green bee that is so annoying that it makes Eggman look like a visit from your weekly random hobo that happens to be a cat," replied Michiko

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Charmy as he rode past them on a scooter. Then he vanished behind a rock, and a crash was heard. It sounded as if he had broken something by the moaning they heard. Then Charmy walked out from behind the rock and flew away.

A second later a piece of paper floated down, and this is what it said:

_Everyone,_

_Don't tell Vector I wrecked his scooter. It was new._

_Love, Charmy_

"Well, why would we tell Vector?" asked Midnight

Everyone shrugged

Midnight had started to hum the theme song to Sonic X. She was doing this because it was her favorite song, and she was getting back at Michiko for playing 'The best day ever' from the Spongebob Squarepants movie over and over.

The group continued up, and then they saw a sign. It read:

Taco bell- straight ahead

Goron village- straight, then take a right

Bathroom- in the Taco Bell

Hobo-left

Bar-next to Taco bell

Hotel- straight ahead

Place to trap a slu-bat- janitor's closet, hotel

If you cannot find the Hobo, then you are a retard 

Everyone looked left. There was a hobo.

"Well hell. If you can't find the hobo then you are a retard!" said Shadow, bending over the sign. When Shadow walked away, they saw that he had written 'Shadow was here' on the sign

Finally after 5 minutes, the group reached the village. Then all of a sudden Mighty ran up with a picture of Sonic in a dress.

"What the hell" asked everyone at once

Mighty shrugged.

"Then the hell with this!" yelled Midnight as she ran into the Taco bell. 5 minutes later she came out with 3 soft tacos, some nachos with cheese, and pink lemonade "Yum!"

Sonic leaned over to Tails

"I thought that she got lost in restaurants"

Tails shrugged

Michiko was staring at Knuckles. She had stared at him for like 10 minutes until he noticed.

"Stop looking at me! You're freaking me out!" screamed Knuckles

"Too bad!" yelled Michiko "And besides, I know where you pee!" –AkiraKnuckles-

"No you don't!"

"Yes huh! Midnight told me!"

Knuckles looked over at Midnight, who had started to whistle as soon as he looked over

Everyone just stared at the 3 of them. Then a phone started to ring out of nowhere. They all looked toward the sound and found themselves looking at a payphone.

"Hello?" said Tails, answering it

"Hi!" came a voice that sounded a lot like Amy

Tails looked over and saw Amy on the payphone right next to him. She was holding Eggman's goggles, and a bloody knife. He then looked behind Amy and saw everyone decapitated.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" laughed Amy manically

Tails screamed and passed out

"Tails? TAILS!"

Tails opened his eyes to find bright green eyes looking into his. He sat up so fast that he almost kissed Sonic full on the lips. Then he said:

"Omg,AmycameupandshedecapitatedallofyouanditwastofreakingscarybecauseshehadkilledEggmanalso!"

"Damn Tails! Slow down!" said Sonic "Amy isn't here."

"Or am I?"

Sonic looked behind him and screamed. Then he heard giggling from the closet, and from "Amy"

"What the hell?" asked Sonic as he walked up to Amy

Amy took a wet washcloth from nowhere and wiped her face. Her face was now light blue. Then she proceeded to take off the fake ears and take out the contacts. That's when Sonic realized who it was.

"Damn you Michiko. Damn you for scaring me." Said Sonic

"Heeheeheehee"

Sonic then heard the giggling again, and went to the closet. When he opened the door though, he found himself under an avalanche of bodies. The body over him was red, he knew it was Knuckles.

'_Damn Knuckles. He weighs about 200 pounds.' _Thought Sonic

When everyone untangled themselves, they looked over and saw Tails in a sombrero. He was also eating a burrito.

"Jeez Knuckles, go lose some weigh fat ass" said Sonic

"Yeah" said Rouge

"Where did you come from?" asked Shadow

"The door."

"Ah, and how do you know Knuckles is heavy?" asked Michiko

"When I fought him"

"Right…" said Tails

"Its true!" said Rouge

Flashback-

Rouge and Knuckles were fighting over a chaos emerald. They were all kicking and punching and biting each other. Suddenly Knuckles pinned Rouge on her back.

End Flashback-

"Like I said, right…"

How was that? I wrote this whole chappy while listening to sonic music. So… Will Amy ever come back? Is this funny? Do I need to stop listening to the Sonic X theme song? Click the button and review. You know you want to…


	4. Sonic's sister and some chaos

Yo, I'm back! I do not own any Sega character. I only own Midnight, Michiko, and Ryu… Also in this chappy, Blackenedfire's original character Sonia, and AkiraKnuckles original character Akira will appear. I don own them either. To the people who reviewed, I luv ya-

It had been an hour since the whole Knuckles and Rouge thing, and everyone had gone off to their rooms. As Sonic and Tails sat in their room, they heard some giggling coming from the next room over. They decided to check it out.

Midnight had the perfect dare, but she couldn't figure out whom to use it on. She looked around and her eyes stopped on Rouge

"Rouge, Truth or Dare?"

Rouge knew that Midnight had some good dares, but she didn't want to sound weak, so she took the dive

"Dare me bitch."

Just then Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles ran into the room to find Midnight, Michiko, Rouge, Cream, Amy, a red and black female hedgehog that looked like Sonic –Sonia-, and a red and purple female echidna –Akira- sitting on the floor in nightgowns. They were of course, playing Truth or Dare.

Sonic's eye was twitching. It was because Amy was there and she was pink. It was also because of Sonia. She secretly was his sister.

Sonia was aware of Sonic looking at her, and she noticed Amy looking at her so she stood up and hugged Sonic

"Who the hell is that Sonic?" Amy tried to ask in a calm voice, but it was obvious she was pissed

"She's… er… she is my sister…"

Everyone just looked at him, except the girls.

"Since when did you have a sister?" asked Knuckles, dumbstruck

"Whatever" said Shadow. "The ULTIMATE LIFEFORM needs his waffles." Then he just kinda walked out of the room.

"Since when did you have a fucking sister?" asked Knuckles again

Midnight, Michiko, Rouge, Cream, and Akira sat there drinking some tea that appeared out of nowhere.

"Since it was none of your goddamn business," replied Sonic

Midnight was bored… she wanted to do something awesome. Something way cooler than the time she stuck a firecracker down the toilet and it exploded.

"You guys, shut the fuck up!" screamed Midnight

"You shut up!" screamed Sonic

"No!"

"ZZZZZZzzzz…"

Everyone looked over and saw Michiko asleep

"Dare me!" yelled Rouge

"Wha…? Oh." Said Midnight

"…"

"ARE YOU GOING TO DARE ME OR NOT!" Screamed Rouge

"Damnit woman! I'm thinking!"

Just then Midnight got the perfect dare for Rouge. It was so awesome, she started to crack up. This was the day Rouge would truly see Midnight as the enemy

"Rouge, I dare ya to make out with Amy for 2 minutes, then you have to go do the monster match up with Knuckles" said Midnight grinning

Everyone turned to look at Knuckles to see if he would object, but he just stood there with a sly look on his face.

"What the hell does 'monster match up' mean?" asked Rouge. God, what an idiot

"It means," explained Tails "That you have to get jiggy with Knuckles"

"WHAT!" Yelled Rouge

"You heard me."

"Bitch…" mumbled Rouge as she turned to find Amy. Midnight secretly flipped Rouge off behind her back. Sonia saw this.

"Hey!" said Sonia

"What? I thought you hated Rouge"

"Only I can do that." Said Sonia

"Hey, I don't want to see this…" said Akira "Lets go swimming!"

"Yay!" screamed Tails

"Where the hell are you going to go swimming? It's like 20 below outside!" said Sonia

"In the indoor pool"

"I wanna come!" yelled Midnight as she came out of the bathroom wearing a purple and silver swimsuit

"Yeah! Screamed all the girls and Tails. Suddenly they were all wearing swimsuits.

"What the hell? Hedgehogs can't swim!" said Sonic

"Yeah they can. Only you can't because you never tried. You don't move when you're in the water, so you drown…" said Sonia, who was wearing a black swimsuit with silver designs on it

"Froggy…"

Everyone looked at the door, except Rouge and Amy who were making out, and saw Big just standing there

"Go away you retard"

"I'm Super! Thanks for asking!" said Big

"RUN! IT'S THE ATTACK OF THE FAT AND RETARDED!" screamed Akira

Everybody except Rouge and Amy, who were still making out, Michiko, who was asleep, and Knuckles, because his time was almost there, ran out of the room to the pool.

So… how did you like it? Sorry Blackenedfire and AkiraKnuckles if your character wasn't right, but hey, they kick ass, and I wish they were real. Anywho, read my other Sonic ficcy because I am taking requests to have characters enter the plot. Also… Click that purple button, you know you want to…


	5. Freaky Big, a pool, and some waffles

Another chappy, another disclaimer. I do not own Sonic and co. Nor do I own Sonia and Akira. I only own Midnight, Michiko, Ryu, and all the other characters in my bio.-

Tails and the girls finally managed to get away from Big. How you wonder? By throwing a fake frog on the floor, and then running into a nearby elevator.

"That was close." Said Sonia. "I swear that he was going to sit on me"

Suddenly the elevator shook and dust settled from the ceiling. Then a huge hole was ripped in the roof and Big hopped in. Big was at least twice his normal size, and a puke green in color. His eyes were cat yellow, and his teeth were all sharp and stuff. His fishing pole was a bit shorter, and had a spiked ball on the end.

"FROGGY!" Big roared

A soft pattering sound was heard coming from the back of the elevator. Everyone turned around and saw Cream pissing herself. It was quite hilarious, even though the situation they had been put in. Big kinda looked at her for a minute before looking at the others.

"WHERE IS FROGGY! I'M GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU IF YOU DON'T TELL ME!"

"Uh… Froggy is… er… Eggman has him!" said Akira rather fast

"Oh, ok." Said Big as he walked off

Everyone looked at each other. Then they started to giggle. That turned into full-fledged laughter. It was so loud God heard it.

**-Heaven-**

God was sitting in his chair drinking some kool-aid and eating a double cheeseburger when Heaven shook something mighty and a sound from Earth was heard. God got up out of his chair and opened his window. The noise was so great that he flew back 5 feet. Then he closed the window using is powers. He turned to assistant who was sitting in his chair

"What the Hell was that?" said God

"I don know" said his assistant.

"Oh…" said God "Get outta my chair while you're at it"

So the assistant got up and God sat down. After a while of wriggling around, he turned to his assistant.

"Damnit woman! You screwed up my ass-groove! It took me since the dawn of time to get it right!" screamed God. He threw Invader Skoodge at her, and he started to hump her leg –Skoodge, not God-

**-Back to Earth-**

Everyone had entered the pool area and began to swim. Even though Sonic was in the 3 foot deep part, he somehow managed to drown. Jeez, what a retard.

Midnight was swimming underwater when outta nowhere the Drowning remix started to play. She looked around and saw no one drowning, so she kept on swimming. Then she noticed Froggy sitting at the bottom of the pool. She surfaced and saw Shadow swimming while eating a waffle.

"Sonia!" called Midnight

"What?" Sonia screamed form the other side of the pool, where she was attempting to drown who looked like Rouge

"How come Sonic can't swim, but Shadow can?" Midnight screamed back

Sonia just shrugged.

Akira was sitting next to the edge wondering what to do. Suddenly Knuckles ran in screaming and wouldn't stop screaming until Tails shoved him into the pool. When he surfaced he looked as if he would cry

"What happened Knuckles?" asked Akira

"It was horrible. Rouge gagged me with a ball and kicked me in the nuts over and over!" screamed Knuckles before he started to cry

Akira looked at Rouge who was gasping for breath, just now getting away from Sonia. Akira's look could kill. And it did. Froggy, who leapt outta the pool between Akira and Rouge, suddenly died.

Rouge noticed Akira looking at her, so she decided to make her escape. She flew up in the air and flew out of a random window.

"I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL ROUGE!" screamed Akira

**-Hell-**

Rouge suddenly appears there.

"What the hell?" said Rouge

"You're with me now" said the Devil, walking up

"Nnnnnnnnnoooooooooo!"

**-Back to the others-**

The others finally got out of the pool. Once again Sonic drowned, but this time it was in the baby pool. Sonia looked over at Espio and got excited. She walked up to him.

"Where's my pizza?" Sonia asked while holding out her hand

"What?"

"Where's my pizza?" she asked again

"What are you talking about?" said Espio, backing away

"WHERE'S MY GODDAMN PIZZA?" screamed Sonia

"I DON'T HAVE ONE!"

"Oh…"

Everyone was quite. That is, until Tails asked the most common question

"Did you notice we always wear gloves?"

Everyone looked at him, then they looked at their gloves. After tugging at them for 5 minutes, they decided to leave that question unanswered.

"Pizza delivery!"

Everyone turned around to see Vector wearing a Pizza Hut uniform, carrying 7 extra large pizzas.

"Yeah!" screamed Charmy

Everyone stared at Charmy. Suddenly everyone started fighting. Sonia spin dashed Tails and Tails was biting Akira. Akira was kicking Shadow and Shadow was pulling Knuckles's tail. Knuckles was head butting Midnight and Midnight was pulling Sonic's ears. Sonic was trying to Homing attack Sonia, but since Midnight held his ears, he fell flat on his face. Espio, Charmy, Amy and Vector just watched them. After about 10 minutes, everyone had gotten their pizza, and they hurt really badly.

Shadow was chewing his pepperoni and sausage pizza when he thought of something. He reached into his non-existent pocket and pulled out his Chaos Emerald.

'_This is going to be fun' _He thought

He looked around and his eyes rested on Sonia, who was chowing down on some nice cheese pizza

"OMG, THE FRUITCAKES ARE COMING!" screamed Shadow and he pointed in the opposite direction of himself.

The second that Sonia turned to look the other way, Shadow used Chaos control and stole her pizza

"There's no fruitcakes…" said Sonia as she turned back around to see Shadow stuffing his face with Cheese pizza.

Shadow did this to every other person till Midnight took Amy's hammer and hit him upside the head. This mad Sonia kinda mad, but Shadow had stole her pizza

Then there was silence. Until…

"WHO WANTS SOME ICE CREAM?"

That's it for this chappy. I don feel good today, so yeah. Please review and remember, I am open to suggestions. Also, Michiko will not be in a few of the upcoming chapters. Ja Ne-


	6. Some random chaos and Midnight's house

I don own anybody except the people in my bio-

**Ladywarrior12: I will put your character somewhere. I need a better description tho…**

After the Ice cream incident, everyone went upstairs to go to bed. Somehow all the rooms were joined together. Sonic insisted that Amy sleep in the closet. That is, until Sonia and Akira chained her to the toilet.

"ZZZZZZzzzz…"

The next day-

No one was in the room except Midnight, who was still sleeping.

**-Midnight's dream-**

Midnight was walking through the Mystic Ruins when something moved behind her. She turned around and Rouge was standing right there.

"Hi!" said Rouge

Suddenly Rouge turned into Samra. –You know, the girl from 'The Ring'-

"Mommy…" said Samra

"I ain't your fucking mommy!" screamed Midnight as she pushed Samra off the cliff.

Suddenly Knuckles appeared outta nowhere and began to chase after Midnight. Midnight hid behind a blade of grass and managed to lose him. Midnight stepped out from behind the bush and saw Tikal. They said 'Hi' to each other and played Poker. Then Midnight woke up

**-Real world-**

Midnight woke up to find something on her face.

"The fuck?"

She reached up and pulled it away so she could see what it was. It was a pair of boxers. They were white with little rings on them.

Midnight was so going to kill Sonic

"DAMN YOU SONIC, YOU SLUT FACED HOE BAG!"

**-Some random place-**

Sonic was walking with Tails and Knuckles when all of a sudden he sneezed. It was nasty. A whole bunch of snot and shit was everywhere, including on Tails and Knuckles.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT SONIC?" screamed Tails

"I don know, someone must be talking shit about me" said Sonic.

"Who would talk about you?" asked Knuckles

"Shadow…"

"Oh yeah…"

**-Back at the hotel-**

Midnight was still fuming when she went down to eat breakfast. She went up to the little order place to place her order.

"Some pancakes please"

"Um… we don't serve pancakes." Said the guy "But we do serve waffles."

"No pancakes?" asked Midnight

"Nope"

Midnight hopped onto the counter and grabbed the guy by the throat. She was pissed. Pancakes were the most important things to her, that is except for her friends. The guy didn't find her threatening though. She was still wearing her pajamas. They were light blue with silver stars and moons on them.

"What are you gonna do?" asked the guy

Midnight didn't answer him. All she did was kick the guy in the face, then she walked off. She heard laughter from the back of the room, and upon turning around, she saw Shadow. He was, of course, eating a waffle.

"Shut up Shadow" said Midnight

"Make me" he said, smirking

"Fine!" yelled Midnight as she went after him

**-Back at the random place-**

Sonic and the others got cleaned up, and they were walking again.

"Soni-ku!"

Sonic turned around and there was Amy. She was running toward him all happy and shit until she fell down a hole

"Damn Amy. How the fuck did you find me? Do you have a tracer or something?" asked Sonic

"Yes…" said Amy, taking out a tracking device

"Ah…"

**-Where Sonia and Akira are-**

Sonia and Akira somehow found a busy street up in Goron Village.

"Lets direct traffic!" screamed Sonia

"YEAH!" screamed Akira

They went in the middle of the street and pointed in a whole bunch of random directions. Soon there was a huge wreak. Sonia and Akira jumped up on a random car and looked around. At least 10 feet away was Eggman.

"LETS PEE ON HIS CAR!" screamed Charmy flying up

Eggman was minding his own business when something yellow trickled down his windshield. He just sat there looking at it until a whole shit load of it came down his windshield. Then he saw Charmy fly away.

"Holy shit Charmy, what did you do this morning? Drink a 24 pack of pop?" asked Sonia

"No…"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing…"

"Ok"

**-Back to the Hotel-**

Shadow was all beat up and shit. Next to him stood Midnight. She was holding his Chaos Emerald.

"This place is pissing me off!" yelled Midnight "I'm going home!"

Midnight used Chaos Control, but instead of taking her home, it made her house appear outside

"Oops…"

**-Sonia and Akira-**

They were walking back to the hotel when a house appeared in a green flash.

"Lets look inside" said Akira

"Ok"

They walked up to the house to find a sign on the door. It said:

If I don't know you, GO AWAY! –Midnight- 

"This is Midnight's house?" asked Rouge

"Yeah, so I guess" said Sonia "Wait, weren't you in hell?"

Rouge shrugged

They walked inside and found that the house kicked ass. There was a lot a squashy couches and armchairs, huge wide screen TVs, and most importantly, a refrigerator that restocked itself.

"Holy shit…"

They walked down the hall and found what was obviously Midnight's room. It had a lot of purple in it. There was a Gamecube and a PS2, and every Sonic game that had been made for, or remade for the Gamecube was in there. There was a huge poster of Sesshoumaru on the wall, and smaller posters of wolves. Her bed had a G.I.R. blanket on it, and a G.I.R. pillow.

"I like Midnight" said Sonia

"Me to" said Akira

Rouge felt another person in the room. She turned around and had the shit scared out of her. Right there was forest green female 2-tailed fox with earthen brown stripes on the tails, arms, and legs. She wore a white dress and white boots. Her eyes, however, were bright red.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked

"I'm Sonia, that's Akira, and that's Rouge" said Sonia, pointing to everybody in turn. "We know Midnight"

"Oh, well, where's Midnight?"

Suddenly Shadow ran in the room and hid behind Sonia. Then Midnight ran in with the Piko Piko Hammer, which was heavily modified with spikes and stuff. She looked as if she could kill someone.

"What the hell?" asked Sonia

"That ass" said Midnight, pointing to Shadow. "Tried to get in the shower when I was in there!" 'Even though I wouldn't of minded' she thought

Shadow stood there all terrified until he saw the fox girl

"Hey, who's this" he asked

"Katie" said Midnight "She my fwiend, and she's just as insane as I am."

"Yes!" said Akira

Everyone looked at her

"What? Insane people are awesome"

Everyone nodded

Katie went off to an unknown location and suddenly really loud music started to play. The song was about Knuckles, and all about his life. Everyone looked at Midnight.

"What? This song kicks ass" she said

Sonia looked over and saw Akira looking under Midnight's bed

"What are ya doing?"

"Looking to see if she had any pie"

"Why would it be under the bed?"

Akira shrugged

**-With Sonic and the others-**

On the way back from where ever they went, the found Big, Cream, Espio, Vector, and Mighty playing 'Bullshit'.

"2 uh… 100's!" said Big as he put down 2 cards

"Bullshit!" screamed Cream

"Hey guys." Said Sonic, walking up

"Hey" they said

"Lets got back to the hotel. I have a feeling something happened" said Knuckles

"Ok"

Everyone left and got back to the hotel.

"LOOK! A HOUSE!" screamed Amy

Everyone looked at her

"What?"

"Retard…" mumbled Vector

"What did you say?" said Amy, pulling out her hammer

"Nothing…"

"That's what I thought"

"Anyways, lets check it out" said Tails

They went inside and immediately saw everybody playing 'Super Smash Bros. Melee'. They had somehow fit 7 controllers in the slots to play. Midnight was playing Zelda, Katie was playing Yoshi, Shadow was playing Pikachu, Sonia was playing Link, Akira was playing Bowser, Charmy was playing Roy, and Rouge was playing Princess Peach. They had 4 CPU players, and they all were Mario.

**-Somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom-**

Mario was minding his own business when he split into 4 different Marios. Suddenly Zelda, Link, Pikachu, Princess Peach, Bowser, Roy, and Yoshi appeared out of nowhere and began to beat the crap out of him.

**-Midnight's house-**

Midnight gave her controller to Amy, and went off somewhere. She came back with a whole bunch of baskets in her hands.

"HAPPY EASTER!"

Well, that's it for the chappy. The whole Shadow thing is based off a dream I had the other night. It scared me. But not like last night's dream. Midnight and Knuckles were the only 2 in it. And I said 'shit' a lot in this chappy… You know, Easter is here and I need to give people Easter themed Sonic pics. Review and ask for 1. Leave ur e-mail and I'll get it to ya in a couple days. Also, Katie is the first character I've made up with no one to be her. Everyone in my bio are characters I've made for people who wanted one…Plz review, cause ya know ya wanna.


	7. A new person and Eggman dies

Ah… I don feel loved. No one wanted a Sonic themed Easter pic. It had Sonic, Shadow, and Amy on it. They all were wearing bunny ears, bunny tails, bunny feet –shoes- and bunny paws. It was cute.

**Ladywarrior12: I need a lot of info. Like the species, and all that neat crap. Wait… I know you're a hedgehog, and you're red. That's about it…**

**Blackened-fire: Glad you liked it. Oh yeah. Mmm… Raspberry…**

**Shadow's Dark Angel: Thanx. Hey, what happened to Midnight in ur fic? Did she die? Oh shit! That would mean I would die to… -Dies- X.X**

For the last time, I don own any Sega characters. Sega owns them. And they should let me own Shadow. Damn… -Feels more unloved-

Everyone was eating chocolate and stuff. What they didn't know was that Rouge was sneaking into Midnight's room to dig up some dirt on her, Sonia, and Akira. Rouge found Sonia's bag first.

"What's in here?"

She opened the bag and found some stuff. She found a skateboard, some rat poison, some photos of Shadow, and death threats to Rouge.

'She's crazy…' thought Rouge

Next she went through Akira's stuff. In her bag, Rouge found a metal bat, a map of Canada, some skates, and a fake plastic spider. It was big and hairy. It probably was used to scare Sonia.

Rouge sweat dropped

Next was Midnight's stuff. Rouge went through it and found a modified Piko Piko hammer, a picture to blackmail Amy, some roller blades, and a bag of potatoes.

Rouge walked back into the living room, having gathered all the dirt on the 3 girls she could find. She found Sonic and Shadow fighting over a solid milk chocolate bunny until Sonia bit off its ears. Then they just looked at it.

"Damn Sonia, why did you do that?" screamed Sonic

"Yeah!" yelled Shadow

"Well, you two wouldn't shut up!" said Sonia

Akira nodded

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Michiko

Everyone looked at her

"What?"

Everyone continued to stare at her

"What?"

They continued to stare at her

"WELL FUCK YOU TOO!" screamed Michiko as she left

Rouge had completely forgotten about the stuff she found.

"WHO WANTS SOME PIE?" screamed Midnight

"I DO!" screamed Sonia

"PIES ARE FOR BITCHES!" yelled Shadow

Everyone was quiet for a minute. Then Akira thought of something

"LETS JUMP SHADOW!"

"NNNNNNNNnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooo!" screamed Shadow. Then he ran out of the room

"Oh well…" said Tails "Who wants pizza?"

"I do!" everyone yelled

So they called the pizza place in Goron Village.

"We'll get your pizza to you in 10 minutes or it's free" said the guy on the phone

12 minutes later the pizzas got there, and they were free

"Yum… Pizza…" said Knuckles in a Homer Simpson like voice

"We need to find Shadow" said Sonic

Midnight picked up a personal pizza and dropped it on the floor

Everyone stared at her

"What?" said Midnight "Drop a pizza, find a moron"

And sure enough, they looked down and saw Shadow eating the pizza

"Shadow…" said Sonia sweetly

Shadow looked up with his face stuffed with pepperoni pizza. It was cute as hell

"I need you to pick me up some things…" said Sonia as she handed him a list

Shadow looked at the list, then looked at Sonia in horror.

"You are joking, aren't you?" Shadow asked

"Nope"

Shadow walked out of the house, then walked off to the store. A minute later, Katie started to sniff the air

"Do you smell that?"

Suddenly, a black and dark red female fox with extremely long hair ran in, and hugged Midnight. She smelled strongly of vanilla.

"JENNIFER!" screamed Midnight

"OH NO!" shouted everyone else at once "ANOTHER PERSON!"

"Guys, this is my best friend, Jennifer!" said Midnight "She's hyper, and insane, just like me and Katie."

"Isn't Michiko your best friend?" asked Amy

"No…"

Tails looked at Katie, Katie looked at Sonic, Sonic looked at Knuckles, and Knuckles looked at Eggman

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Haha! I scared you!" said Eggman

"No you didn't. You're ugliness is enough to scare anyone." Said Sonic

Midnight had an idea

"EVERYONE, HIDE!" she screamed

Everyone hid in the same place

"Where did they go?" asked Eggman

"Over to the right" came Sonic's voice

"Here?" asked Eggman

"Now a little to the left" came Tails's voice

"Here?" asked Eggman again

"Yep!" said Knuckles

"Where are you? I don't see you…" said Eggman

"LETS SHOOT HIM!" screamed Akira

Everyone jumped out from behind the couch and shot at Eggman with Snipers, Crossbows, and Shotguns that came out of nowhere.

When the dust cleared, Eggman was bleeding mayo instead of blood. Then he farted, and then died.

"0.o"

"Lets dance on his grave!" said Charmy

Everyone looked at him

"YEAH!" screamed Sonia

So they went and danced on Eggman's grave. Sonia, Knuckles, and Vector break danced on it, Midnight, Jennifer, Akira, and Amy did the Cha-Cha slide on it, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Charmy, and Rouge danced Scooby-Doo style on it, and the others danced Britney Spears style on it. The way they danced was gay, they threw up, blah blah blah. –The people dancing BS style-

"Now that that's over, what do you want to do?" asked Midnight

"How about a party…" said Katie

"YEAH!" screamed Jennifer

Everyone looked at her

"What?"

Heehee. Pizza… Me like. Anyways, review, and Ladywarrior12, don get mad at me. I forgot your info… PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! –Runs away in horror-


	8. PARTY TIME

I don own any Sega characters. Nor do I own Sonia or Akira. I own everyone else though… Shadow's Dark Angel originally used some of the things in here. So yeah.

**Shadow's Dark Angel: Didn't it kick ass?**

**Blackened-fire: NO! I MUSTN'T MAKE WALDO MAD!**

ENJOY, OR SUFFER! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

"Anyways, what should we do at the party?" asked Amy

"Spin the Bottle!"

"Truth or Dare!"

"Sledding!"

"Kill Amy!"

Everyone looked in the direction that the 'Kill Amy' came from. Sonia, Akira, Rouge, Sonic, and Midnight stood there wondering why everybody was looking at them

"What?" asked Sonia

"LETS PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!" screamed Amy

"YAY!" yelled… Big? What the fuck was he doing there?

Suddenly something hit Sonia upside the head. Everyone looked and saw it was a box of Always Pads. They looked over at the door and saw Shadow standing there with a paper bag on his head. The only reason they knew it was Shadow was because the paper bag said 'Ultimate Lifeform' on it.

"0.o"

"AH!" screamed Akira suddenly "I AM BLINDED!"

"What?" said Knuckles, acting all worried and stuff

"BIG IS NAKED!"

"So?" said Knuckles "I'm naked. All the guys here are naked."

"Oh yeah…"

Everyone sweat dropped

They began to play Spin the bottle.

It was Sonia's turn. She spins the bottle. It landed on… Eggman? I thought he was dead. Anyways, they kissed, it was nasty, they threw up. Sonia brushed out her mouth with a toothbrush and used 5 tubes of toothpaste.

It was Akira's turn. She spinned the bottle. It landed on Knuckles. They had no problem kissing.

It was Big's turn. Everyone got up, so that if it pointed at them, they could move. It landed on… himself? Big started to make out with himself. It was nasty, everyone threw up.

"DIE FOUL THING!" screamed Shadow as he threw Big out the window

It was now Shadow's turn. He spinned it, and landed on Vector

"Oh HELL NO!" yelled Shadow

Suddenly a gust of wind came from nowhere and made the bottle land on Jennifer. She was confused for a minute before she realized what was going on.

"Uh… I left the oven on!' she said as she left the room

"MY TURN!" yelled Amy. She spinned it and it landed on Rouge. They kissed, they threw up, everyone laughed.

'_Yes!' _thought Midnight, Sonia, Akira, and Sonic at the same time

Midnight spun the bottle next. It landed on Tails. Midnight had no problem with this and kissed Tails on the cheek. Tails blushed.

It was Cream's turn to spin the bottle. She spinned it and it landed on Cheese. They kissed, then it turned nasty.

"GET A ROOM!" yelled Sonic, throwing Cream and Cheese in the basement

It was Knuckles turn. He spinned it, and it landed on Espio. Espio turned invisible, so Knuckles was safe, for now…

It was Sonic's turn. He spinned it, and it landed on Amy. Amy was about to kiss him when Sonic held up a Restraining Warrant.

"Crammit!" said Amy

Tails was next. He spun, and it landed on Sonic. Tails blushed so madly he had to hide behind his tails. Sonic came over and they kissed. It was funny

"Sonic's gay." Whispered Knuckles

"NNNNNNNNnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooo…………" yelled Midnight and Amy.

Everyone looked at Amy

"What?"

Everyone looked at Midnight

"What?" she asked "If Sonic's gay, then I have to pay Shadow ten bucks!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhh…………"

Last, it was Eggman's turn. He spun it, and it landed on… Eggman's mom? They kissed, it was sick. There was blubber rubbing against blubber. Everyone threw up and died.

**-Heaven-**

Everyone appeared there.

"Where are we?" asked Sonia, who was standing under a sign that said: 'Welcome to Heaven!'

Suddenly a Hero Chao came up and took them to God's office. God was sitting behind his desk, still trying to fix his ass-groove

"You wished to see us God?" asked Tails

"Yes. You died, and you need to go back. The fact is, you're all retards, and I hate you. Now you can go back and party, or you can go to the realm of Britney Spears and hear her sing for all eternity." God said

"Um, I speak for all of us, and I think we all wanna go party." Said Sonic

"Ok" said God.

Then they all vanished.

**-The party-**

While everyone was gone, some punch, chips, and other stuff appeared. Jennifer and Katie stood there looking at everyone

"Where were you?" asked Jennifer

"We went and saw God."

"Oh…"

"You know, I always knew God hated me…" said Sonic

"Same" said Midnight

"Yep" said Shadow

So everyone partied and had fun. But behind the scenes was different. This what the cameras caught:

Sonia, Akira, Sonic, Rouge, and Midnight sat alone in the living room. They all were holding Amy plushies in one hand, and Voodoo pins in the other. They started to stick them in random places. In the background you hear Amy screaming in pain.

Jennifer and Katie spiking the punch

Big peeing in the punch

Rouge drinking the punch

Amy striping in the same room as Eggman for some money

Midnight, Jennifer, Amy, and Knuckles singing Kelly Clarkson's 'Breakaway'

Froggy, Cheese, and Chocola doing a three-some

God coming and jumping Eggman

Shadow and Sonic singing Kelly Clarkson's 'Since U been gone'

Tails shooting at Charmy

Charmy peeing in the punch

Everyone drinking the punch

Katie singing 'Behind these hazel eyes' by Kelly Clarkson

Sonia and Akira shooting at Amy, but missing

Amy sniffing the toilet seat

Someone throwing a pie and it hitting Midnight

Shadow putting a 'Kick Me' sign on Knuckles

Knuckles putting a 'Fuck Me' sign on Shadow

Vector drunk and fucking a tree

Sonic getting jumped by Omega

Everybody jumping Sonic

Everyone high and acting like morons

What looks like a Dark Chao humping the camera

Everybody singing 'Since U been gone'

Sonia high and pointing at a bush while laughing

Espio and Big pointing at random people and giggling like schoolgirls

Cream running around naked

Knuckles sticking Tampons up his nose

Akira hitting Rouge with her metal bat

Tails continuously tripping Eggman

Shadow throwing up in the salsa

Amy eating the salsa

Midnight, Jennifer, and Katie dressing up Cheese in an Eggman costume

Camera Dude and Shadow sneaking into the girls bathroom –Camera Dude owned by Shadow's Dark Angel-

Sonic in a dress

Everybody shooting at everyone else

Rouge stuffing her bra

Midnight, and Jennifer singing the Japanese song 'Mune ga Doki Doki' –Case Closed beginning song. Also sung in the first episode. Also known as 'My heart pounds'-

After the party, Camera Dude pulled the videotape out of the camera. He quickly edited the tape so all Amy's crap was first, and then put it in the VCR. Everyone saw what happened during the party.

"Ew! I ate throw up!" screamed Amy, before she went and died. Just kidding. She went and threw up in the bathroom and went to her room.

"Popcorn?" asked Midnight, who was handing some out

"Sure" they all said

It was lucky that Amy left. The part about the Voodoo thing started playing. Then all the shit that Amy did played. Everyone threw up when they saw Amy in the room with Eggman. Next came the people singing Kelly Clarkson music

"You guys like Kelly Clarkson?" asked Sonia, looking at Midnight, Jennifer, Katie, Amy, Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles

"What's wrong with her music?" asked Shadow

Sonia shrugged

They all watched some more of the tape in silence. Then all the girls went up and hit Shadow and Camera guy, while calling them perverts. Then they watched the part where the Chao was humping the camera.

"What the fuck?" asked Akira

"IT'S EDGE!" screamed Midnight "I wondered were he went. He wasn't it the Chao Garden…

"That's your Chao?" asked Shadow "It's cute!"

Did you like it? It was fun to write. Edge is cute, I luv him. He's a Dark Chao that has Phoenix wings, claws, and head feathers with Tiger ears and tail. Next chappy the Hero Chao Dixie will be appearing. She has the blue Raccoon ears, and paws. I don know why the tail isn't raccoon as well… Review, cause you know you want to. The purple button speaks to you and commands you to review…

"Review…"

Didn't you hear it? REVIEW GODDAMNIT! 


	9. Stuff and a panty raid

I don own any Sega peoples, nor do I own Sonia and Akira. But I do know where the creator of Shadow lives. –wicked smile- I WILL OWN YOU ONE DAY SHADOW!

* * *

Suddenly Edge came out from under the couch. It scared the shit out of Shadow who was sitting right there. Then another Chao came out from under the couch. This was however, a Hero Chao. She had blue Raccoon ears, front paws, and rear paws. Its tail was light blue fading into light purple at the tip. At the end, the tail split into 3 different tips. Her wings were mainly light blue, with light purple at the tips

Dixie the Chao went up to Rouge and started sticking her tongue at Rouge. Then Edge the Chao went up and peed on Rouge. It was funny. Everyone laughed

"I HATE YOU ALL!" screamed Rouge as she left the room

"How many Chao do you have?" asked Sonia

"6" replied Midnight

"0.o"

"What? Chao are cute!"

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Everyone looked at the door, then at Akira. She sat there confused for a minute until she realized what was going on.

"Fine…" Akira grumbled

Akira opened the door, and there stood Michiko.

"Where were you?" asked Midnight

"Somewhere over the rainbow…"

"AND YOU DIDN'T TAKE ME!" screamed Shadow

Everyone stared at him in a weird sort of way

"What?"

Suddenly the door rang again. This time Jennifer answered it. There stood a black female hedgehog with lavender and red streaks on her quills, which were styled like Amy's. She wore a hot pink long sleeve shirt, a black skirt that stopped before her knees and some kick ass maroon colored combat boots that came up to her knees.

"Who are you?" asked Knuckles

"My name is Sashay the Hedgehog. Sasha for short." She said

"Sasha… where have I heard that before?" asked Midnight as she pulled a computer out of her pocket

Everyone looked at her

Two minutes later Midnight started to laugh her ass off. Everyone crowded around her and saw a picture of Knuckles wearing make-up and a dress.

"What the FUCK?" screamed Knuckles

Everyone shrugged.

"OOH!" screamed Jennifer, pointing out the window

Everyone turned toward the window expecting to see a shit load of snow and ice and dead stuff, but instead they saw lots of green, flowers, bees, and water.

"BITCH!" yelled Knuckles as he threw the computer out the window

"Ass…" said Midnight

"You want to learn how to fly?" Knuckles asked in a threatening tone

Suddenly both Midnight and Sonia were looking at Knuckles with huge anime styled eyes

"Oh no…" mumbled Akira

"You can teach us how to fly?" asked Sonia and Midnight in unison

"Yeah… fly like a rock" said Knuckles under his breath

"Rocks fly far…" said Midnight, turning toward Sonia

"YEAH!" Sonia screamed

Knuckles slapped himself in the face. Suddenly a whole bunch of random people walked in the door. There was: MC Hammer, Sonia –Sonic Underground- Manic, Tikal, Rei the Hedgehog, Metal, and for some unknown reason, Jak and Daxtar.

"Can't touch this. Oh oh oh ohhh oh ohhh!" sang MC Hammer

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?" screamed Sonic, pointing to Sonia –SU- and Manic

"Can't we see our brother?" asked Manic

"No" said Tails "To many bad memories…"

"Where the hell did you go?" asked Amy

"…To the bathroom?" said Tails all shifty-eyed and stuff

"Oh…"

Everyone looked at Amy like she was a retard, which she is.

"What?"

"Hey Tikal, have you destroyed the Master Emerald yet?" asked Knuckles

"No…"

"Why?"

"Because… Chaos will get loose…"

"But I thought that we had already set his ass to rest!" yelled Knuckles

Somehow no one heard that

Suddenly Sonia noticed Rei

"HI REI!"

"Hi Sonia…" said Rei

Suddenly Sonia from Sonic Underground just fell and died.

"YES!" yelled Sonic

Everyone looked at Sonic, then went back to what they were doing

"Want some booze?" came Omega's robotic voice

"HELLA YEAH!" screamed Metal

Cream was overwhelmed with all the new people she hadn't met before. Suddenly she saw an Ottsel wearing some goggles staring at Rouge's huge, nasty melons.

"God! I just bought these melons yesterday and they are already nasty!" exclaimed Rouge

Ok, so not those melons.

"Hello Mr.…?" said Cream

"Daxtar"

"Wazzup Daxtar." Cream said

"Yo bunny girl" said Daxtar as he walked over to Jak

"Wait, why the hell are you guys here?" Shadow asked

"Um…" said Jak looking around "I dunno…"

Then there was a big awkward silence for no apparent reason. Like the reason we have to go to school. Yeah, that reason… Anywho…

"LETS PLAY SOME VOLLEYBALL!" Michiko screamed suddenly

Midnight and Jennifer looked at her

"I thought you didn't like volleyball…" Midnight said

"Yeah!" said Jennifer

"…So?"

Shadow stood there still mad that Michiko didn't take him somewhere over the rainbow

"WHO WANTS SKITTLES!" came an unknown voice

Everyone looked over and saw Yoda just standing there holding, like, ten bags of sour skittles.

"OMG, ITS YODA!" screamed Tails, who was wearing tons of Star Wars crap

"YEAH!" yelled Knuckles, who was dressed up as Darth Vader

"SKITTLES!" screamed Sonia and Akira at the same time

Midnight got an idea. Like, a lit candle appeared over her head suddenly and some of the wax fell on her

"OUCH! Hey, Knux! Give me that outfit a minute!"

"O…k…"

Midnight took the outfit and put it on. Then she walked over to Manic and said something

"Manic… I am your father!" said Midnight, but it sounded like Darth Vader

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Manic takes a breath "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Dude…" said Midnight, taking off the mask "I was joking…"

Manic ran out of the house crying, fell into a nearby pond, and died.

"0.o"

Suddenly all the Sonic peoples who weren't really mentioned in this chapter walked in the door

"Where were you, fuckers?" said Yoda

"Uh…"

"SPEAK UP DAMNIT!" Yoda screamed

"We got captured by Eggman?" said Sonic, quickly hiding a pair of girls underwear behind is back

"Yeah!" said Charmy, not bothering to take the underwear off his head

"You have much to learn, that you do." Said Yoda "Like taking me to your raids, you do"

"Wait…" said Sonic looking around "Where did my crappy sister and brother run off to?"

"They died," said Sonia, dragging about five tons of Skittles behind her

"But you didn't?"

"No, wait…HEY!" screamed Sonia

"Wait…" said Rei and Sasha at the same time

"What?" asked Vector

"THOSE ARE OUR UNDERWEAR!"

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" screamed most the guys as they ran away

* * *

LOL kk, that's it. I'm bored and not feeling good. I'm sorry this is so late, but my dad –from now on called 'olds'- grounded me from the comp for no reason! Review! 


	10. Girls night, and the bastard Chris

Lalala! Ok, how are ya? I am shitty, but this weekend is gonna be gooood! You know who I own and who I don't own, so lay off. And Rei, I still gots your dollar.

* * *

The guys ran for their lives. They ran faster than the cops on Eggman's ass. They ran faster than Sonic and Shadow on steroids. They ran faster than blood when a waffle house had been closed down. Then the retards ran into a brick wall that was there for no particular reason. They were knocked into next Friday**Next Friday**

Sonic was the first to recover. He looked around and saw the girls dancing on some graves.

"The fuck?" Sonic asked Cream

"HOLY SHIT! DA HORROR!" Cream took a Frito out of her pocket, ate it, then looked at Sonic in horror some more "HE UGLIER THAN MY MOMMA!" Then Cream ran and fell off a cliff.

"Ok…"

Sonic looked over and saw the girls giving Eggman some gifts and shit. Well, Sonic THOUGHT it was Eggman. This guy was skinny and cute. The girls were practically worshipping him.

"Holy shit!" said Shadow walking up. "We weren't knocked into next Friday like the subtitle says, WE WERE KNOCKED INTO AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!"

**Real World**

The girls were looking at the guys while the guys screamed about some shit about Eggman being hot.

"I don't want to know what they are dreaming…" Rei said

"Maybe they're dreaming about pudding!" said Sonia

"I doubt it…" Sasha said

"Maybe they are taking a shit in their dream." Said Midnight. Everyone looked at her. "What? When I passed by the bathroom the other day, Sonic was talking about taking over the world and killing Tails!"

"Damnit! Sonic stole my plan to take over the world!" yelled Sonia

Suddenly Chris Thorndyke walked in and looked at Sonic. The girls looked at him and screamed their asses off.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" they screamed in unison

"What?" Chris asked

"IT'S THE BASTARD!" yelled Cream

Everyone looked at Cream in horror, then looked at Chris in more horror

"LETS SHOOT HIS ASS!" Screamed Tails, holding an AK-47, and some Snipers

"Where were you?" Akira asked

"Over the rainbow…"

"Hey, let's go there and let the guys deal with Chris when they wake up." Sasha said

"Yeah!" they all agreed

So the girls went and stole one of Tails planes, and flew it over the Rainbow. There they found trees that grew Skittles, Raspberry ice cream, and WALDO. Nah, they found Sly Cooper.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Michiko

"Wait, where were you?" asked Midnight

"Oh, I was here the whole time."

"Ah…"

"Dude, Sly Cooper is the Thievius Racoonus." Said Sonia

"Oh! He's THAT Sly. Dude, his games kick ass." Midnight said

"Who did you think I was referring to?"

"Sly Cooper"

"Whatever…"

"So, er… why did you come over the rainbow?" Sly asked

"Because that ass, Chris, came." Said Akira and Rei at once

"CHRIS? WHERE!" screamed Sly. Everyone looked at him. "What, Chris is worse than Mz. Ruby…'

"Mz. Ruby was cool… The Contessa was an ass…" Jennifer said

"Wait, where's Katie?" Sasha asked

"She stayed behind with Yoda."

"Oh…"

* * *

Ok, I know this was short, but I typed this in 40 minutes, so too bad. R&R and I'll give you my everlasting… chocolate! Yeah! Review! 


	11. The guys are stupid

My weekend sucked major ass. But the lock-in was cool. Dance Dance Revolution all night baby! Oh yeah… I HIT DOUBLE DIGITS!

* * *

**The house**

Sonic woke up and saw Chris standing there with his face, like, 2 inches away from Sonic's.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic screamed. His scream was so loud that it woke everyone up, and some guy in Canada heard it

**Canada**

"What the hell was that?" asked a random guy

**The house**

"SON OF AN ASS FUCK!" Sonic screamed really, really loudly

"DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" screamed Yoda as he cut Chris in half with his lightsaber, burned his remains, and then buried the ashes

Everyone looked at Yoda like he was crazy

"Hey," said Tails, "Where are the girls?"

"Right here!" yelled Amy

"NOT YOU!" Shadow yelled

"Oh… damn."

"Um… I dunno…" said Rouge, who was standing next to a note.

"Oh! I know where the girls are!" said Knuckles

"Where?" yelled Sonic

"Somewhere over the rainbow" sang Knuckles

"Knuckles, we're serious!" yelled Shadow

"Oh, sorry… Wait! Maybe they're in the bad part of town. You know, like the hood"

"Yeah! Wait…" Tails said

"What?" asked Sonic

"Wasn't that where we found Sonia and Akira that one time?"

"Yeah! But we aren't in Station Square, remember?" Shadow said

"Oh yeah…" said Knuckles

Silence is Golden, please be rich.

"Hey!" yelled Rouge "I found a note!"

Everyone crowded around her and read the note. This is what it said:

**Hi!**

**We went somewhere over the rainbow, but you can't come! It's a party only for girls. That's why we sent Tails back through a plot hole. I dunno where the hell Katie is… I think she went home…**

Byes 

"0.o"

"Damnit…"

"LETS GO ANYWAY!" screamed Knuckles

"WE CAN'T!" yelled Shadow "IT'S FOR GIRLS ONLY!"

"Then we'll dress like girls and wear makeup!" Knuckles said. The guys looked at him like he was crazy

"Well… do you guys have a better idea?" asked Sonic

"Yeah, not go" Shadow said

"Hey, where's Yoda?" asked Tails

**Over the Rainbow**

The party was kickin! Even though it was a girl's party, Sly Cooper was still there. Along with Bentley, they got the party started, and stole a dollar from Rei.

"Wait, where's my dollar?" Rei asked

"Who cares?" asked Sonia, who was dancing in chocolate pudding

"Yeah!" Midnight said

"Here's a dollar," said Sasha, handing Rei a dollar

Akira didn't say anything because she was busy playing DDR –Dance Dance Revolution- with Michiko

* * *

Ok, ok. It was short, but I got it done… 


	12. Da horror of a Chris zombie

Hola! Como estas?

* * *

The girls were still dancing at 2:00 in the morning. But they looked somewhat tired. Midnight and Sasha weren't making 'Eggman's Momma' jokes anymore, Akira and Michiko were just kinda snoozing, Sonia and Rei were playing 'Go fish', and Sly and Bentley were talking about their next heist. 

"Hey…"

"What?" asked Sasha

"I got one more momma joke…" Midnight replied

"Ok… so what is it?"

"Eggman's momma so fat, that when she ran away, they had to use all 4 sides of the milk carton!"

"Haha!" Amy laughed

"Wait, how the hell did you get up here?" Rei asked

Everyone stared at Rei.

"What?"

"Aw! Rei-sama said hell!" Michiko said. Everyone started at Michiko in horror, then at Rei in horror.

"AW!" They all said. Then there was a big awkward silence bigger than Eggman's ass.

"So… I wonder if Chris is dead yet?"

Da House 

All the guys were cowering in the corner while Chris came nearer. Knuckles had attempted to punch Chris, but missed and fell over.

"Oh shit!" Sonic said

"Man, fuck this. I'm outta here!" Shadow said as he used Chaos Control

"DAMN CHAOS CONTROL!" Knuckles screamed

Tails, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Omega, Metal, and for some reason Cream, sat a little ways away eating popcorn. –How Omega and Metal can eat popcorn, I dunno…-

"Sprite?" Tails asked Cream

"Sure!"

"Dude, this is the most kick ass popcorn I have ever had!" Vector said to Espio

"That it is."

"TAILS!"

"God! Can he fend for himself?"

"No…"

"Fine…" Tails mumbled as he walked over to a huge cage. Tails opened the door and a rabid Big jumped out. He looked at Chris then bit Chris's head off.

"Yay!" Sonic yelled

"Is it over?" Shadow asked as he Chaos Controlled back

"Yeah…"

Suddenly Chris's body started to move around on its own. The arms were waving around like a zombie's.

"ZOMBIE!"

"SHIT! IT LIVES!"

"OH NO! CHRIS IS DEAD AND I DIDN'T KILL HIM?" Ella yelled. Everyone looked at Ella

"What, he's a bastard…"

"Puppy power!" Jennifer yelled for no particular reason as she busted through the wall.

"0.o"

"Spiderman, Spiderman, look out guys, it's Spiderman!" Midnight sang

"Scooby dooby doo, where are you?" Akira sand

"We're off to see the wizard, the wonder Wizard of Oz! Because because because because the wonderful wiz he was!" sang Sonia. Everyone looked at her

"What?"

"He is the Fatman, that's what he is. He is the Fatman, he's got the fatter plan. He is the Fatman, that's what he is. He is the Fatman, he took over McDonalds." Sasha sang to the tune of E.G.G.M.A.N.

"Sweet."

"Dudes!" Midnight said

"What?"

Midnight looked at Rei who was humming a sweet melody that everyone was really getting into.

"Ptttt!"

Everyone looked over and saw Charmy blowing a raspberry. Saying Rei was mad is like saying that Sonic runs fast. The look she was giving would of killed, if Knuckles hadn't brought out a turntable out of nowhere and put the Drowning music on. Sonic looked around in horror when it started to play. Then Knuckles started to mix it up. It was sweet!

"Hella yeah!" Sasha, Rei, Midnight, Jennifer, and Sonia screamed at the same time

"GOODNIGHT!" Sonia screamed suddenly

"It's 1:00!" Akira yelled

"THEN GOOD MORNING!" Sonia screamed as she laid down on the floor with a pillow

"GOOD AFTERNOON!"

"YOU TAKE ALL THE FUN OUT OF LIFE DAMNIT!" Sonia screamed

"0.o"

"Are you high Sonia?" Sonic asked

"No…"

"Ok then!" Shadow said

"What, where is Chris's corpse?" Midnight asked, looking around

"I dunno…"

* * *

Ha! I did it! If you want the Water Warning –Drowning remix- then e-mail me or tell me in the review with your e-mail. You need Realplayer for it though, but it's tight! Review, cause the Ottsel demands it! 


	13. Shadow's dream, Sonic's nightmare

I'm back to kick some butt at Wild Canyon. Nah, I'm not. But here's the fic!

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know?" Shadow yelled "CHRIS'S FUCKING BODY WAS HERE AND YOU LOST IT!"

"Man, we were just chillin' at the Holiday Inn." Tails said. Everyone just looked at him. "What?"

"Whatever," Midnight said while yawning. "I'm tired…"

"Me too…" Sasha said while rubbing her eyes

"Same…" Rei said sleepily.

"What the hell did you guys do somewhere over the Rainbow?" Sonic asked

"We played DDR, ate skittles, and met Sly Cooper…" Sonia said

"Who the fuck is Sly Cooper?" Knuckles asked

"Dang, you don't know who Sly Cooper is?" Akira asked

"No…"

"He's the Thievius Racoonus!"

"Oh…"

"GUYS!" Midnight yelled, "SHUT THE FUCK UP SO WE CAN GO TO SLEEP!"

"YEAH!" all the other girls yelled

"Fine, lets go to sleep…" Shadow said. As soon as he said that, everyone fell asleep where they sat, well lay.

**Shadow's Dream**

Shadow was walking down a hallway in Ark. He turned a corner and saw two humans trying to take something from a young hedgehog.

"Gimme that!" guy number 1 said

"No!" shouted the hedgehog

"Give me that damned Chaos Emerald bitch!" guy number 2 said

"Stay away from me! I can Chaos Control both of you to the sun!" The hedgehog shouted

"Ha! Dr. Gerald Robotnik may have given that to you, but you don't know how to use it!" number one said before he lunged at the hedgehog

"Chaos Control!" the hedgehog shouted while screwing up its eyes

Shadow had to squint as a bright white light filled the hallway. When the light went away he saw that one of the guys was gone, but the other one was advancing upon the hedgehog with a knife. Shadow may not have seemed the type, but Shadow immediately jumped to the rescue and kicked the guy in the back of the head. The guy fell down unconscious.

"Thank you." Came a small voice

Shadow looked up and saw the young hedgehog was a female. But that's all he saw because the figure was shrouded in a mist. –Don't you hate that in dreams?-

"What's your name?" the voice came again

"Shadow"

"That's a good name."

"What year is it?" Shadow asked

"It is year 1990" came a voice behind Shadow

Shadow turned around and saw a fat old guy that had to be Dr. Gerald Robotnik.

"What the hell?" Shadow yelled

"I should be asking that as well Shadow." Gerald said

"How do you know my name? And how are you and Ark still here? This place was shut down 37 years ago!"

"That's what the government wanted the people to think. But you Shadow, why are you here. You are supposed to be in a stasis capsule on Earth."

"Your fucking fatass of a grandson released me."

"Ivo released you? That's not possible." Gerald said "But enough of this. I thank you for saving her." General then bent over and picked up the young hedgehog. "Say thank you."

"But I did!" the little voice piped up

"Is this…another Ultimate?" Shadow asked

"No! Her parents were here on Ark. Her father died from trying to protect us from another onslaught by the G.U.N., and her mother died shortly after birth."

"Mr. Robotnik!" came another small voice.

Shadow looked behind General and saw a small black and red two-tailed fox running toward them. Her eyes were that of a sky blue, and her hair reached her shoulders.

"What about her?"

"Same"

**Shadow's dream end**

**Sonic's dream start**

In front of Sonic stood two Amy's. One wore a red dress and held a Piko Piko Hammer. She had little angel wings. The other one wore a black dress and held twin guns. She had little devil wings.

"Sonic…" They both said in unison

"HOLY SHIT MAN! TWO AMY'S!" Sonic screamed

"We've come for you…" They continued

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

"So we can…"

"Screw this! I'm leaving!" Sonic said as he walked out the door

CRASH

Sonic turned around and saw that the two Amy's had grown to tremendous size. They stood as tall 5x Tails house. Anime fire surrounded them

"Take you to HELL!" They finished in demonic voices

NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sonic yelled before he began running at top speed for his life. Only, the Amy's were as fast as he was.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUCK!" Sonic screamed

Sonic continued to run until he found Shadow.

"You have to help me Shadow!" Sonic screamed "There's two Amy's after me!"

"Why would I help YOU faker?" Shadow asked. Then Shadow began to morph. He turned into a black and red Amy clone!

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

Sonic began to run again. He ran into the rest of the Sonic team except for the girls. It was the same for the Sonic team. They all turned into Amy clones. Soon he was surrounded with nowhere to run.

"Shit on a stick…"

"HEY, BITCH-WHORES!"

All the Amy clones turned around and looked. There stood all the girls. They were all holding various weapons. Rouge was holding a whip, Cream was holding some bombs, Sonia was holding some guns, Akira was holding a steel bat, Tikal was holding a battle axe, Sasha and Michiko both were holding bazookas, Midnight was holding her modified Piko Piko Hammer, Jennifer was holding bow and arrows, and Amy –yes, Amy- was holding not one Piko Piko, but TWO Piko Piko Hammers.

"IT'S ABOUT TO BE WORLD WAR THREE UP IN THIS BITCH!" Amy screamed

"Yeah!" the rest of the girls screamed. They were also yelling stuff like, "Amy clones suck!" and, "Lets kick us some clone ass!" There was also stuff like, " Amy clones are dickheads" and, "I'm gonna bust a cap!" Those came from Sonia, Sasha, and Midnight

"BITCH!" screamed the Devil Amy clone

"FUCK HEAD!" yelled the Shadow Amy clone

"CRACK-WHORE!" Midnight yelled

"SLUTS!" Sonic screamed

"Fuck you!" screamed the Tails Amy clone

"KISS MY ASS!" Sasha yelled

This continued for a couple of hours.

"BRING IT!"

"YEAH!"

"FINE!" yelled the Angel Amy clone

So they fought. It was one of those cheesy cartoon fights where there's a huge dust cloud with an arm or leg sticking out sometimes. There was a lot of explosions and mallet hits and stuff that could be heard. Suddenly Cream stumbled out. Sonic looked in horror. Cream had a huge chunk of her head missing, and she was missing an arm. The rest of the girls stumbled out like that, and they all died.

"SHIT!"

**Sonic's dream end**

"Ah… that was a good sleep!" The girls yawned

"I had a dream that there was all these Amy clones and we totally beat their asses!" Sasha said

"Me too!"

"Same!"

"We all had the same dream?" Midnight asked

"Yeah!"

"DA HORROR!" Sonic screamed as he ran around. He ran around the couch like 50 times before Sonia tripped him.

"What the hell Sonic?" Knuckles asked

"Dude, I had a nightmare that involved a LOT of Amy clones." Sonic said

"I had a dream." Knuckles said

"What was it?"

"It was…" the rest Knuckles whispered in Sonic's ear

* * *

I'm done, and I have also destroyed the Master Emerald! Review, or I'll sic the slutty Rouge clones on you! 


	14. Papercut

Hey, Wazzup?

* * *

Midnight and Jennifer suddenly walked in the door 

"Where the hell were you?" Sonic asked

"Um…" Midnight started while hiding something behind her back. "We went to Kings Island…"

"AND YOU DIDN'T TAKE US!" Everyone but Midnight and Jennifer yelled

"NO!" Jennifer yelled

"Why?" Sonic asked

"Cause…" Midnight said. " But we have other things to worry about."

"Like what?" asked Tails

"We saw the bastard Chris on the way up here." Jennifer said

"NO!" Everyone yelled

"Wait, why are we all talking at once?" Knuckles asked

"Because the authoress said so." Amy said

Everyone looked at Amy

"Go away bitch." Rei yelled

"HELL NO!" Sonia, Shadow, Midnight, and Jennifer yelled while looking out the window.

"What?" Sonia asked, being a dumbass

"TIS THE BASTARD!" Sonia shouted "RUN YER ASSES OFF!"

And they did just that.

"WHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Midnight shouted while running

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jennifer yelled over the wind

"SCREAMIN' LIKE GIR!"

"OH! WHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Suddenly Sonia and Akira joined in on the screaming like GIR

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOO! I'M RUNNING, I'M RUNNING! WHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE WHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO!" Sonia screamed

"TACOS!" Akira yelled

"WHERE!" Amy yelled

"Over there!" Akira yelled while pointing towards the lake

"Ok!" Amy ran over there and died via drowning

"Wait, why are we running?" Shadow asked while stopping

"Cause Chris is coming" Rouge said

"Oh, whatever." Shadow said. Then he Chaos Controlled to a Waffle House

"That was random…" Sonic stated

Suddenly Midnight, Jennifer, Sonia, Akira, and Sasha turn around and point at Chris

"FILTHY WORMBABY!" they all shout at the same time

Suddenly Chris turns into Gaz, and Jennifer shoots her head off.

"Nice…" Midnight says, shocked

"0.0"

"Anywho… chocolate?" Rei asked

"Who did you get that here without Shadow finding it?" Sonia asked

"I don't know"

"Ah"

Suddenly Tails flies by them, and runs into a cliff because he was too busy watching Jennifer to see where he was going

"0.0"

"Why are people getting hurt today?" Knuckles asked

"I have no idea." Sonic replied, sounding oddly like GIR

Everyone takes a step back

Suddenly Midnight starts singing 'Papercut' by Linkin Park

_Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today.  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left_

Chris's body rises up and looks for its head

_I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed  
But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head_

The girls scream

_Like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
(And watches everything)_

Chris's body finds its head and puts it on. The face is devilish.

_So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is hearing me  
Right beneath my skin_

Chris sprouts wings, and starts flapping

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

He flies overhead snatching anything he can reach

_I know I've got a face in me  
Points out all my mistakes to me  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
Your paranoia's probably worse_

His hand lifts up, holding Cream in its grasp

_I don't know what set me off first  
But I know what I can't stand  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
I can't add up to what you can but_

Cream is lifted up to his mouth, where he bites into her

_Everybody has a face that they hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time they lie  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
(And watches everything)_

Cream's mutilated body falls, splashing her blood on them

_So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is watching you too  
Right inside your skin_

He reaches again, hand coming back with nothing

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

Rei uses her powers to slam him into the cliff

_The face inside is right beneath your skin  
The face inside is right beneath your skin  
The face inside is right beneath your skin_

He comes out of the crater unscathed

_The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me  
The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me_

The sun sets, leaving them darkness

_The sun  
I feel the light betray me  
The sun  
I feel the light betray me_

Cream's and Amy's bodies rise, sprouting wings like his

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

Swooping down all night long

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

Sun rises, the creatures die

**Inside a trailer of sorts**

Sonia looks up at a TV screen

"Damn, it took two days of special effects to do that"

Knuckles head swings around, his face surprised

"THAT WAS ALL SPECIAL EFFECTS?"

**Back outside**

Shadow comes back to see everyone caked in blood

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Er…" Sonia says, hiding her hands behind her back "…Cream died"

* * *

The end of this chappy. I was bored, and I still have that Writers Block 


	15. Hide and Seek

Ima back, U BETTER RUN!

* * *

"Cream died?"

"Yeah!"

"Why?"

"Because she sucked!" Sonia yelled

"Be quiet Sonia!" Jennifer whispered

"Why?"

"Because we're playing Hide and Seek, remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

The gang was playing Hide and Seek for no reason. They just felt like it. Knuckles was It. People were hiding everywhere, but I won't say where because Knuckles might be reading this.

"Damnit!" Knuckles yelled

Anyways, they were hiding everywhere. Some of the group even got into the Mario Universe somehow… People even found themselves in a toilet

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Akira as she ran around with GIR

"Meow" Sally said as she hid behind a bush. Wait, why the fuck is she here?

"Fatass" Midnight and Rei whispered as they saw Mario

"Fatass" Shadow mumbled as he saw Fatass

"Chocolate…" Sonic said

Suddenly Shadow ran up

"Where is the chocolate, faker?"

"Kiss my blue ass" Sonic said before he ate a Snickers all slow and shit in Shadow's face

**Spongebob Narrator: 2 minutes later…**

Let's just say, Sonic is black and blue.

"Oh yeah, Snickers kick some major ass" Shadow said as he ate another Snickers bar.

Akira was tired of hiding under Ms. Bitter's desk. Why she was hiding there, I don't know. All I know was she was freaked out at the looks she was getting from the "olds" Akira got outta there when she saw the green kid point a laser gun at the big-headed boy

"Who the hell was that?" Dib asked

Amy, Cream, and Chris were sick of hiding at the bottom of the pond, but they were dead. What the fuck could they do about it?

Knuckles was having a hell of a time trying to find everyone. He found Shadow easily because Shadow had been raiding a 7-11 of its chocolate. He also found Sonic easily, because Sonic was screaming at the top of his lungs about how gay Shadow was. He found Rouge after a hella lot of searching. Rouge was hiding in the girls' bathroom, but she came out when Knuckles acted like he was a Pizza Dude.

"Now, where the hell are the girls?" Knuckles asked himself

Suddenly Mario ran by with Midnight and Rei chasing him. The moment they saw Knuckles though, Midnight Chaos controlled them the hell outta there.

"Damnit!"

* * *

Omega was hiding in a toilet, but he wasn't doing a good job of it. He BROKE the toilet. Knuckles only found him because he had to go pee, and he walked in the stall that Omega was in

"WHAT THE FUCK? Why the hell are you in here Omega?" Knuckles asked, in the middle of pulling down his pants. Wait… he doesn't wear pants

"Damnit, I can't hide better than Gamma…" Omega said

"Where is Gamma?"

"Next stall, I think."

So Knuckles got two outta three robots. He would get Metal last. It wouldn't be hard to find his drunken ass

* * *

Sonia, Akira, Midnight, Rei, and Jennifer got tired of hiding their Asses, so they went to Tails house, found him hiding in the 'Fridge, and they all went to Taco Bell, where the other people were hidin' for some reason. Then, Knuckles walked in.

"If we stand really still, I bet he will think we are statues!" Tails said, so Tails and the Girls stood all extra still and shit.

"Hm… those statues look like Tails and the girls." Knuckles said. Sonia was resisting the urge to change her face every time Knuckles looked away. Fortunately, Knuckles spotted Big, who was hiding behind the soda machine, and he walked away.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sonia yelled all extra loud when Knuckles walked away. Knuckles looked around and saw her reflection on the glass, ran after it, and smacked into the glass. He knocked himself unconscious. The furries ran the hell outta there.

"I have an idea!" Midnight said as they walked through White Jungle

"What? If it involves dressing up like Yoshi to get away, then No" Rei said

"AW…Damn!"

* * *

Soon it was night, and they all got tired and crap. So they went home. On the way there, they found Metal, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Eggman, –How did Knuckles miss his fat ass?- and Sally. They all walked into the Kitchen, which was Home, and began to cook whatever, Soon, Knuckles walked in

"Yo! Where the hell were you!" Knuckles yelled

"Um…" Metal said, looking at Eggman

"We hid at Kings Island!" Jennifer shouted

"Yeah!" Akira yelled

"Whatever…" Knuckles said as he walked out of the room. What he didn't see was the girls grinning evilly, and pulling bags of Tampons outta nowhere.

"Wait for it…" Rei whispered

Knuckles was halfway to the door

"Wait for it…" Akira whispered

Knuckles was at the door

"Wait for it…" Sally whispered

Sonia turned around and shot Sally in the head with a real gun

Sonic walked in with a chocolate milkshake with sprinkles

"SHOOT!" Sasha yelled. That started World War Three all up in that bitch. There were flying Tampons everywhere! One even went up Maria's nose! Wait, How and why the fuck was she there? Who cares! Then Sasha pulled a soda nozzle outta nowhere, and sprayed the shit outta Omega. This caused him to malfunction, and he started to do the moonwalk.

* * *

Yo! Did ya like this? I liked writing it.

Dib: I DO NOT HAVE A BIG HEAD!

Ja Ne!


	16. The End, or is it?

Sorry to announce this peoples, but this is gonna be the last chappy. As a bonus, there will be a sequel. Another bonus is that this chappy will completely be random shit. I dedicate this chappy to all my friends!

* * *

Sasha and Sonia were shooting shit everywhere. There were tampons, bras, Omochao clones, and other shit all over the room. Knuckles, Vector, and Tails were sitting at a table wearing tons of bling and playing cards. Midnight, Jennifer, and Akira were making fun of Eggman cause he was fat, and everyone else was asleep because this author is too lazy to write otherwise.

"Man my homie, whaddup in da hood?" Vector asked, wearing a million dollar orange Pimp jacket, and twirling a pimp cane.

"Nothin my main man" Knuckles replied, pushing his purple pimp hat outta his eyes

"You sir, are a prick. Where are my monkeys and my pimp mobile?" Tails asked no one in particular, fumbling with his golden chain and his pimp pants

"Nowhere Tails, Fatman over there sat on it and it died" Knuckles said with an air of stupidity around him

"HEY!" Eggman yelled, "I ain't fat, I just big boned all up in hurr." Eggman then proceeded with doing a stupid ass hand gesture, making all the rings on his fingers glint in the light.

"Word up!" Vector said. But no one understood them because they can't talk black worth shit, and they were drunk.

Sonia on the other hand, was shooting random shit at Rouge. Nothing hit Rouge either because Rouge was stupidly avoiding the shit, or she was just a lucky ass person. My bet is on the first, but… Why didn't Sonia get heat seeker missiles?

"I did!" Sonia shouted to the disembodied voice of the author, even though it's disembodied

Shut up! I was never here!

"My ass…" Sonia mumbled

Anyways, then Shadow woke up.

"So, if two plus two equals chicken pot pie plus five, that means that the answer is fish!" Shadow said to Sonic, who was sleeping still and holding a plushie of Big. Shadow then turned to the wall, fell through the floor somehow, and landed in the Chao garden.

"Oh YEAH!" Shadow said while pulling out a handgun. He turned towards the nearest hero Chao, and started shooting away.

**Cream's House**

Suddenly Cheese started to go crazy and started attacking Cream

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?" Cream yelled before running out the door, and falling into a bottomless pit that came outta nowhere. Suddenly president Bush came up to the pit, and a sign appeared next to it. This is what the sign said, "Weapons of mass destruction down there."

"Oh goodie!" Bush said, then he jumped into the bottomless pit

**Midnight's House**

Suddenly the TV turned on for no apparent reason.

"…And that is why Chris Thorndyke is gay. Back to you Trisha."

"Ok…" Trisha said, "Anyways, we have just gotten word that President Bush just fell into a bottomless pit. It seems he was looking for weapons of mass destruction in it. Now it looks like Bob Barker will become president. Back to you Tom."

Then the TV shut off by itself. Creepy, huh?

"Sonia!" Midnight yelled

"What!" Sonia yelled

"I dunno…" Midnight said

"GASP!" Jennifer… Er… gasped.

"GASP!" Link gasped. No one knew where the hell he came from.

Suddenly Midnight ran outside, and began freaking out. Sonia, Akira, Sasha, Rei, and Jennifer went out to see what was going on. There were two teams coming towards the house. Midnight then pulled a microphone outta nowhere

"Members of Team Dumbass, and Team Fatty McFatty, go the other way! NO GUYS ALLOWED!" Midnight yelled into the microphone

"What the hell?" Shadow asked

"Except the guys that are already here" Midnight added

"DAMNIT MIDNIGHT! OUR TEAM NAME IS NOT FATTY MCFATTY!" a purple and red fox yelled.

"Fatty McFatty?" Rei asked Midnight, but Midnight was too busy laughing her ass off

"Isn't Fatty McFatty a nickname for Eggman?" Sasha asked Rei

Rei shrugged.

Suddenly for no apparent reason, everyone started shrugging at once. Even a nearby Goron started shrugging, but no one knew what he had to do with it.

"Ok, on the group shrug, run for it!" Akira said. Midnight, Jennifer, Sonia, Sasha, and Rei all nodded at once.

Group Shrug

"RUN FOR IT!" Akira yelled. They all ran towards the mountain pass, but they all got tripped by the two teams.

"Damnit Fabian!" Midnight yelled. Fabian was a brown bear with silver streaks on his back, arms, and legs. He had brown eyes, and frizzy hair. He also had shoes like Shadow's, but silver and blue. He also could teleport, and he had Shaman powers

"Why the hell did you do that Dillan!" Jennifer screamed

"What the hell?" Sonia and Sasha yelled

"Ow…" Was all that Rei said

"OW!" Akira screamed

"Well, we wouldn't have been able to stop you girls any other way" Dillan said. Dillan was basically Tails, except the yellow fur was purple, and the white fur was red. He had green eyes and black shoes.

Suddenly Knuckles, Shadow, Tails, and Sonic ran over to see if the girls were OK. Then they saw the guys, and started giving the new teams the stink-eye

"What the hell is your problem?" Blade asked Knuckles. Blade was basically a Shadow echidna, except Blade didn't have rocket shoes, and his quills weren't all sticky-uppy

"Yeah!" Blake yelled. Blake was a reddish-tan echidna with green eyes, green tips on his quills and tail, and green streaks on his arm and legs. He had purple rimming the green, and green, brown, and yellow shoes.

"Who the fuck are you guys?" Sonic asked

"We are members of Team Dumbass and Team Insanity" a hedgehog answered, "My name is Matt"

Midnight's eye started twitching. It started twitching so much that Sonia thought that she had something in her eye. So what did Sonia do? She stuck her finger in Midnight's eye, but it didn't really help.

"Yeah, and my name is Drew" a dragon said

Matt was a hedgehog that is golden-wheat in color, with gold eyes. He has blood red tips on his quills and tail. His shoes were like Sonic's, but they were blue and black

Drew was a dragon that looked a lot like Vector. The spikes on his back were purple, and he had yellow horns. His wings were dark green with purple webbing. His eyes were red, and his shoes were white, red, and black

"Yeah, but who the fuck are you?" Sonic asked again

"Um… Blade is Michiko's cousin, Drew is Vector's cousin, and I am Midnight's brother" Matt said

Everyone looked at Midnight

"What?" Midnight asked

"You have a brother?" Sonia asked

"So?"

"You have a brother." Sonia said

"Yeah, but I don't like him." Midnight said

"We're in the same boat then!" Sonia exclaimed

"HEY!" Sonic yelled

Suddenly Blade began flirting with Akira. Akira just stood there like a dumbass before Knuckles came over and punched Blade. Then they started fighting.

"O.o"

"Popcorn?" Michiko asked, passing some around

"HOLY SHIT!" Sasha screamed, "Where did you go? Better yet, where did you come from?"

Michiko's eye started twitching "Don't give me that shit. You guys left me somewhere over the Rainbow"

Suddenly Dillan started hitting on Jennifer. Jennifer looked at him, kicked him, and hid behind Tails.

"KILL HIM BIG BROTHER!" Jennifer yelled

"But…" Tails started, "Your older…"

"…So?"

Suddenly Rei ran into a nearby restraunt and ran back out with handfuls of food. She then proceeded to throw it at Blake, who ducked and the food hit Fabian.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Sasha yelled, right before she got hit in the face by a taco

"People, throw food!" Shadow yelled at everyone because they were throwing water and other drinks for some reason.

"DAMNIT SHADOW!" Akira yelled, "YOU TAKE ALL THE FUN OUTTA LIFE!"

"That's my job" Shadow said, narrowly avoiding some smoothie that was thrown by Tails.

"Shadow does not take the fun outta life damnit!" Midnight screamed, throwing some roast beef at Akira. Midnight then ran up behind Shadow, and gave him a fur wedgie

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK?" Shadow yelled, right before he got hit in the face with some pudding. He looked around and saw Sonia standing there smiling and waving at him

Tails and Dillan were using their tails as catapults. They were sending food everywhere.

Spongebob Narrator: 10 minutes later…

All the furries were covered with food. Amy had tons of chewed gum in her hair, Sonic looked like a walking turkey dinner, Jennifer was drenched in gravy, and the rest were covered with tacos, pudding, roast beef, and smoothie. Matt was the only one who didn't have anything on him

"How did you do that?" Sonia asked

"It's magic!" Matt exclaimed

"Really?" Sonia asked, all excited, "Can I see more magic tricks?"

"It's not magic…" Midnight explained, "Here, watch this" Midnight then pulled a VCR, and a TV outta nowhere, took a tape out of a video camera, and popped it in. She then hit the really, really slow play

TV

It showed food going everywhere, and there was a gold and red blur where Matt was

End TV

"OH!" Sonia said

"Damnit Midnight!" Matt yelled

Then there was a big awkward silence…

"Hey!" Akira exclaimed, "We can got to the arcade!"

"Yeah!" Knuckles yelled

"Wait…" Rei said, "We aren't in Station Square!"

"Then let's have a flashback then!" Jennifer screamed

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked

"Sonia, you guys remember when you got that thing from Eggman?" Jennifer asked

/Flashback/

All of the sudden a piece of paper flew in from the window.

Tiffany walked over and picked it up.

"So you thought you could get rid of me? Think again! I have another plan up my sleeve! And there's no way you can stop me! MUHAHAHAHAHA!"

All of them just stared at the letter until someone broke the silence.

"Holy shit that piece of paper just talked!" yelled Sonia.

/End Flashback/

"Wait, how do you remember that if you weren't even there?" Akira asked

Jennifer shrugged

"Hey! We're in Station Square!" Dillan exclaimed

"I LOVE YOU STATION SQUARE!" Midnight yelled for some reason. Then she pointed to both Sonic and Matt. "You guys don't count, I don't love you"

"That's not nice…" Fabian said

"…So?"

"So… last one to the arcade is a… uh…" Akira started

"LAST ONE THERE IS A GUY!" Sasha yelled

"AH!" Everyone screamed. Then they started running. But sadly, Sonia, Akira, Jennifer, Midnight, and Sasha were last because they found a shop that sold Invader Zim stuff on the way.

"Damnit!" Sonia screamed when she saw that everyone was already there

Amy then pulled out a wand and began to yell some random crap. Suddenly a bright flash of light came out of the wand, and Sonic turned a lighter shade of blue

"Oh Sonic! I LOVE YOU!" Amy screamed while running towards him. Then she hugged him

"Get off me you whore!" Sonic yelled

"Yeah you whore!" Knuckles screamed

"The girl who likes you is a slut!" Amy yelled

Suddenly Tiffany the Fox walked in outta no freaking where and just stood there

"Yeah, well at least she isn't a WHORE!" Shadow yelled

Everyone looked at Shadow

"What?"

"You can't talk Shadow. You have tons of fan girls who are whores!" Amy screamed back

"HEY!" Midnight, Sasha, and Sonia screamed at the same time

The girls then started throwing stuff at Amy. Then they stopped after 5 minutes.

"Hey…" Blade started to say

"I KNOW! WE CAN SING!" Jennifer yelled

Everyone looked at her

"Yeah!" Sonia screamed

Midnight started grinning. "I'm gonna sing Sasha's version of City Escape!"

"No!" Sasha yelled

Midnight started running around. Then she started singing with Sasha tailing her ass.

_Rolling around at the speed of Big  
__Got places to go, Shadow followed my rainbow!  
__Can't stick around, have to stalk his sexy ass  
__Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out!_

Sasha gave up running after Midnight, and started singing along with Rei, Jennifer, Sonia, and, for some reason, Amy

_I want to sleep in his bed  
__No time for guessing, he'll probably kick my ass...again  
__Trusting in what you can't see_

_Damn, I gotta pee_

Then Sonic joined in

_Sleep with me, set me free  
__Trust me Shadow and we'll have sex in the city!  
__I'll make it through, sleep with me!_

They all stopped when they realized that Sonic was also singing. They looked at him, and then took a step back. Sadly, Akira wasn't looking where she was going, and she fell into an open manhole. Tiffany just kinda stood there, and the guys were looking at the girls

"What?" Sasha asked

"Uh…"

"STALKERS!" Blake yelled. They all looked at him. Even Akira, who just got out of the sewer. Ew.

"So?" Midnight said, "Everyone knows that I stalk Shadow"

"You do?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah." Sasha said, "Shadow even said she did" –refer to 'Shadow Undercover' by 'WhenSoulsListen' for details-

"Oh…"

"ANYWAYS" Dillan said. Everyone looked at him funny

"What!"

"YOU'VE GOT A PIMPLE!" GIR screamed. No one knew where the fuck he came from

"O.o"

Suddenly Midnight got a thoughtful look on her face. It was scary. It looked like she was going to kill someone or something.

"Sonia!" Midnight screamed

"What?" Sonia asked, sad for some odd reason

"You saw a spider carrying a fruitcake with a banana on top!" Midnight yelled

"HOLY SHIT! I SAW A SPIDER? WITH A FRUITCAKE AND BANANA? WHERE!" Sonia screamed, waving around one of Akira's steal bats that came out of nowhere

"Over there!" Midnight yelled, pointing behind Sonic. Everyone looked that way, and Midnight ran off

"Hey, I don't see… Where did Midnight go?" Fabian asked

"I dunno, I dunno" Matt said while reading a newspaper

* * *

Yay! This ficcy is done. Sasha, I just had to use that. I was listening to City Escape when typing this, and I thought of your lyrics. –At least I think it was yours… it might have been Rei's- Anyways, See you soon with my new ficcy! Thanks to all my friends! 


End file.
